Querida Tarzan pecosa
by saraLdv
Summary: Tras la muerte de Susana, Terry decide volver a escribirle a Candy, expresándole sus sentimientos aun vivos por ella. ¿Seria posible que Candy lo aceptara de nuevo y pudieran tener una nueva vida juntos y emendar sus errores? "no voltees hacia atrás... sólo mírame a los ojos y dime si..."
1. Corazones rotos, corazones vivos

Susana había muerto... Ya había sido un año imedio desde aquella penosa muerte. Terry no había dejado de pensar en Candy aun después de la muerte de su comprometida, ya que, Terry nunca llego a tener un sentimiento de amor para ella. El único sentimiento que guardaba el joven actor hacia la ex actriz era lastima.

Sabiendo que la muerte de Susana había causado mucho escándalo nunca dijo una palabra de ello, a ninguna persona, solo había llegado a mencionar algo de ello en una carta, que había tardado medio año en enviar. La carta era para Candy.

**Candy,**

**¿Cómo estás?**

**... ha sido un año.**

**Estuve planeando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión.**

**Pondré esto en el correo.**

**- Nada ha cambiado en mí.**

**No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras.**

**T.G.**

En esta carta Terry no quiera referirse a sus sentimientos por la muerte de Susana ni como se sentía respecto a ello. Él quería dar a entender a Candy que, nada había cambiado en él, sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos. Aun la amaba y quería que ella estuviera enterada.

Terry ya hacia sentado sobre su cama pensando si le habría llegado la carta a su pequeña pecas, conociendo a Candy, sabía que ella era capaz de no responder la breve carta que le había enviado ya que no se sentiría dispuesta a hacerlo.

Por su lado, Candy había intentado enviarle numerosas cartas a el actor, transmitiendo todo sentimiento que ella llego a tener por él y que aun por más que lo escondiera seguía ahí, un sentimiento de amor vivo y tan fuerte como el fuego. Claro que esto paso antes de enterarse de la cruda muerte de Susana Marlow, la mujer que tenía a Terry a su lado, todas sus cartas (que nunca fueron enviadas) mencionaban a Susana y la suerte que ella tenía, un ejemplo de las cartas que escribía fue el siguiente.

**Querido Terruce Graham,**

**Terry...**

**Cada vez que vienes a mi mente, mi mente se vuelve un albaricoque maduro, dulce y ácido. Ni siquiera puedo respirar, es como si una ligera brisa lo fuera a tirar al suelo.**

**La obra Hamlet-se anotó un gran éxito. Felicidades!**

**La obra Hamlet ha tenido otro largo recorrido seguido de un largo recorrido!**

**Puedo ver que artículos especiales se están vendiendo por todos lados con grandiosas críticas.**

"**Es el mismo Hamlet el que todo el mundo se imagina. Eso no es todo. !Va más allá de nuestra imaginación!"!El "Hamlet"de Terry ha decidido representarse en Gran Bretaña!**

**Ahora el Tío William casualmente te menciona cuando está conmigo. Me duele que al principio el parecía evitar a propósito el hablar de ti y escondía las revistas. Es un alivio que ahora se comporta normalmente.**

**Tú tenías razón Terry! El tío William era- bueno, ¡el Sr. Albert!**

**¿Puedes creerlo? Es la más absurda historia en el mundo, ¿no es cierto?**

**Bueno, lo conocí en Londres, Lo que es más, cuando me escapé del Colegio San Pablo, le mandé al Tío William mi diario donde yo había escrito mis sentimientos sin esconder nada.**

**Me pregunto qué expresión hizo en su cara cuando leyó mi diario.**

**El Sr. Albert y yo todavía no lo hablamos...**

**Es algo bueno que el Sr. Albert no haya tenido deseos de ser un actor. Una gran máscara de poker. Él hubiera sido un gran rival para ti. El Sr. Albert nunca confesó cuando recobró la memoria... Todavía tiene muchos misterios. Sin embargo, gracias al Sr. Albert, realmente tuve fuerza. Me pude sostener en pie. Tal vez porque el Sr. Albert permaneció a mi lado.**

**Terry. Yo deseaba decirte mi historia de aventura al regresar de Gran Bretaña después de ti pero no pude. Parece que la mayoría de mis cartas no te llegaron. Al contrario, tú me mandaste tantas cartas... Yo sé que has de haber estado ocupado. El nombre del destinatario siempre era Tarzan Pecosa. Seguiste usando tu tono burlón en todo contexto, yo quería recibir cartas más románticas... Pero, yo conocía tus verdaderos sentimientos. A pesar de que parecía que te burlabas de mí, tus cartas estaban llenas de amabilidad y preocupación por mí.**

**Gracias, Terry...**

**Yo todavía les tengo mucho cariño, pero no me atrevo a leerlas de nuevo.**

**Tú visitaste el Hogar de Pony. En ese tiempo, yo regresaba como polizón en el barco.**

**Cuando escuché a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana María más tarde... Yo estaba tan desilusionada, pensando en que "Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado más temprano? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tú hubieras visitado un poco después?"**

**También pasó en Chicago...**

**Siempre nos evitamos en el camino. Pero en ese entonces yo pensé que la vida me recompensaría por el tiempo en que nos cruzamos y después yo podría estar contigo después de mucho tiempo.**

**La noche en Nueva York era fría, pero la nieve que caía rápidamente estaba tibia.**

**Tal vez, el calor de tu pecho permanecía en mi.**

"**Sé feliz. Y algo más, yo no te olvidaré..."**

**Terry, Tú dijiste eso.**

**Yo soy feliz.**

**Y tú, Terry. ¡Sé más feliz!**

"**Es el amor de Susana el que apoyo a Terruce en su regreso al teatro". Yo leí ese artículo.**

**Terry. Susana es una persona maravillosa. Sobre todas las cosas, es maravilloso que ella siga amándote. Y tú que hayas escogido a Susana es también maravilloso.**

**Si, desde luego. Yo no puedo enviar esta carta.**

**Yo lo sé.**

**Pero, yo estaba tan feliz con tu éxito que no podía quedarme así, a pesar de no poder enviártela.**

**Terry...**

**No olvides que hay una devota fan de Terruce Graham en el campo de los Estados Unidos. Y no olvides que yo estoy aquí aplaudiendo con todo lo que puedo mientras tú estás en el escenario.**

**P.S. Terry... te amé.**

**Tarzán Pecosa.**

Y así fue como Candy mostraba su querido apoyo al chico que amaba.

Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Susana, leyó solo una vez el obituario, pero le basto para grabárselo en el cerebro.

"Susana ha muerto..."

Se sentó en el sofá porque sus piernas se habían vuelto de goma.

Su respiración se detuvo, sus lágrimas no se detendrían.

Una imagen de Susana en la silla de ruedas estaba en el obituario.

Mientras estuvo trabajando como narrador, Susana aparentemente había escrito obras de teatro también. El obituario mencionaba que un número de ellas se había producido.

Terruce Graham había sido su amigo, había vivido con ella, y la había apoyado en la batalla en contra de su enfermedad. Sin embargo, Susana nunca se casó a pesar de haber estado comprometida con Terruce.

Las declaraciones de Terruce no se publicaron...

Candy había sufrido mucho al saber sobre la muerte de ella. No porque le guardara cariño, si no, porque Terry ahora se encaminaría a una vida solitaria de nuevo. Ella aun deseaba que sus caminos se volvieran a juntar pero sabía que esto no sería posible, ella no supo más de el después de la muerte de Susana.

Ahora Candy se encontraba en la mansión de los Andley, la tía abuela por fin la había aceptado, por la petición del tío abuelo William que no era más que el queridísimo amigo de Candy. La tía abuela ese año imedio le había enseñado a ser una dama, aunque Candy ya había aprendido bastante de eso por los años que estuvo en el Colegio San Pablo. Candy ya era toda una señorita de sociedad, y la tía abuela estaba feliz por ella al fin.

Candy estaba en el jardín, sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro, cuando fue interrumpida por el Sr. Josh que le entregaba la correspondencia a la Srta. Andley.

-Gracias Josh, dime, ¿la tía abuela se encuentra en la mansión?

- No señorita, es por eso que también vengo a informarle que hoy tiene el día libre y que el señor William la ha invitado a una cena.

-Con mucho gusto eh de aceptarlo, pero, ¿Por qué Albert no viene a decírmelo personalmente?

-El señor William se encuentra trabajando en algo muy importante, así que él me ha pedido avísale a usted para que esté lista en la noche. Si me disculpa tengo que retirarme para que usted pueda leer su correspondencia en paz.

-Gracias Josh.- Candy le sonrió amablemente y dicho esto él se retiró.

Candy empezó a ojear la correspondencia, hasta que el corazón se le paro en un instante.

**-Nueva york.**

No, es ridículo no puede ser de él, no después de 3 años.. Pensó Candy, intentando deshacerse de la idea que podría ser de Terry.

Abrió temblorosamente la carta y así era.. Era de él, de su querido Terry.

Cuando Candy leyó estos breves textos no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, su amado Terry le había vuelto a escribir aclarándole que sus sentimientos eran los mismos, o eso fue lo que entendió ella.

Candy se puso a llorar, ya no sabía que pensar, le había costado hacerse la idea de que Terry nunca volvería aunque al separarse ella para que esta carta, borrara toda idea que ella tenía sobre Terry y ella.

Indecisa decidió no corresponder la carta, puesto que si lo hacía, se le abriría más la herida que tenía en su corazón y podría ser que Terry se refería a algo más, así que prefirió dejar las cosas así, como si no hubiesen pasado. Se paro y se fue a su habitación a prepararse para la cena que Albert le había invitado.


	2. Cierra la herida de tu corazón

**Hola chicas, sé que en el capítulo anterior no pude explicar nada, pero esta vez me dedicare a ello.**

**Esta historia de Candy y Terry está basada como ustedes saben al anime/manga de la serie creada por kyoko mizuki y los personajes le pertenecen a ella.**

**No quiero cambiar mucho la historia y en verdad quiero que tenga mayormente los orígenes de la historia de "final story" hecha por ella misma. Este es mi relato de como hubiera sido si después de las cartas Candy decide reencontrarse con él. **

**Gracias.**

Capítulo 2:

"Cierra la herida de tu corazón"

Habían pasado ya varios días, y Terry supo que Candy no le contestaría y el no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, ya habían pasado 3 años desde aquella fría noche en nueva york donde dejo todas sus esperanzas al irse Candy con ellas, el nunca se atrevió a volver a hablar con ella, ni siquiera una carta, pensaba que si lo hacia Candy lo rechazaría y volvería a dejar con el tormento de Terry. Susana Marlow y su espantosa madre. Terry creía que su tormento nunca acabaría, cada día era mas pesado que el anterior, cuidar a Susana era algo, pero al estar comprometido con ella y esperar al casarse lo desmoronaba cada momento. Candy era su única razón de felicidad, sin ella Terry no era feliz, y aunque se lo hubiese prometido ese día el ser feliz, nunca lo fue, al contrario, se sentía mas inundado en su propia pena conforme seguía junto con Susana, pero sabia que si al dejarla el mismo se sentiría culpable, y el era un caballero y tenia que cuidar a la que le salvo la vida.

Terry no daría un paso atrás, el quería ser feliz y su única manera de ser feliz, era buscando a la pequeña pecosa dueña de todos sus sueños y pesadillas, al soñar con esa noche de invierno de Nueva York.

Terry iría a Chicago, iría por ella, ya nada se le oponía, al menos que ella no quisiera verlo, o pudiera haber encontrado un nuevo amor mas intenso que el que tuvo con Terry. El estaba confiado en que no seria así, y si lo fuera, aun no se rendiría, por fin el podría luchar por lo que mas quiso y anhelaba en el mundo, la pequeña eh inocente Srta. Andley. El sabia que por fin Candy había sido aceptada por su tía abuela y que ella se encontraba en su mansión, la mansión de los Andley, puesto que no dejaba de salir en los periódicos. Cada uno Terry había guardado y veía seguido. Candy... Tan feliz, tan sonriente, se habia vuelto toda una dama y a Terry le causaba mucho placer saberlo. Su pequeña mona pecas, que hace varios años no obedecía a sus superioras y no tenia ninguna intención de ser una dama. ya lo era, y vaya que era hermosa.

Observando un periódico, Terry vio que salia Candy, ya era costumbre verla ahi, con un puesto tan importante como la hija del señor William Andley, la cabeza de la familia y dueño de grandes riquezas.

En esa foto en particular, Candy se hallaba sentada con el Sr. William en una importante cena, solo ellos dos. Candy sonreía con gran felicidad mientras el le depositaba un beso en su hermosa frente.

-No importa.. es relación de padre eh hija.- Pensó Terry intentando evadir sus sentimientos de celos ante esta imagen. Aun así compro el periódico y lo guardo junto los otros que tenia de ella.

El no sabia que Candy hacia lo mismo, cada vez que el famoso actor salia en el periódico, anunciando sus nuevos éxitos, Candy siempre estuvo muy feliz por el, aunque le dolía la idea que quizás el ya no pensaba en ella, pero eso cambio al llegarle la carta de el, con estas cortas pero significantes palabras.

"Nada ha cambiado en mi"

Candy se hallaba en su habitación pensando en ese mensaje el cual había guardado junto a las notas de periódico que tenia sobre su querido Terruce. Solo que esta a comparación de las otras, la metió en la caja de música que le había entregado el joven Stear antes de irse a la guerra. Apenas cabía, y doblada, puesto que la caja era muy pequeña, pero aun así Candy la apreciaba mucho, esa música siempre le traía buenos recuerdos y al pensar que era su caja de la felicidad guardo la carta ahí porque Terry era su felicidad y no cabía duda de ello.

-Srta. Candy ¿que hace aquí? la Sra. Elroy la espera impaciente en la sala de te.- Le dijo una mucama que ayudaba a Candy y era su ayudante personal.

-Oh lo olvidaba! De seguro ella me degollara.- reía Candy, siempre iba a ser la misma, aunque fuera una dama de sociedad, su actitud no cambiaría.

-Gracias por recordarmelo Anna, en un momento voy.

La mucama asintió y después de esto pidió retirarse.

Candy camino hacia la sala de te donde la tía abuela la aguardaba, de seguro se ganaría que la retaran, pero eso a ella no le importo.

Abriendo la puerta Candy se sorpendio al ver que la tía se encontraba muy tranquila, tomando su te a gusto.

-Perdone la demora tía, se me había olvidado el estar aquí presente, perdóneme enserio.

Candy miraba angustiada a la tía pero no vio ni un gesto de desagrado en ella.

- Eso ya no importa Candice, me da gusto que estés aquí.Anda toma asiento.

Candy obedeció y se sentó en un mueble que adornaba la sala color beige.

-Candy, en unos días, iremos a Nueva York.

-¿A Nueva York tía?-. Candy la miro sorprendida.-¿Para que hemos de ir?

- El estreno de la nueva obra de teatro esta por salir. Quiero ir a verla mi querida Candice.

- ¿Que obra es tía? y ¿quienes son los actores?-. Candy intentaba no sonar interesada puesto que podía ser Terry quien interpretara esa obra.

-Es la obra de Macbeth, escrita por compañía Stanford la dará a luz.

La compañía de Terry.. penso Candy

-El famoso actor Terruce Graham sera el joven Macbeth, creo que esto sera interesante.

-Con gusto iré Tía, buscare la ropa adecuada.

-Se que sera así, mañana mismo nos vamos.

-Con su permiso Tía iré a buscar lo adecuado, gracias.

Candy salio de la sala.

Vería a Terry. Vería de nuevo a su Terry, nerviosa Candy no sabia que hacer, había esperado hablar con el, pero ahora no estaba segura. Terry podía negarse a ella o tal vez ella misma a el.

Tal vez sea mejor solo verlo desde lejos. Pensó así no aguantaba las ganas de ver a Terry, verlo actuar como el protagonista. Seria un día especial para ella.

* * *

- ¿Estas nervioso?- le pregunto Robert a Terry viéndolo repasar una y otra vez sus lineas.

-No es así, solo se que si logro hacer esto bien, podre volver con ella.

- ¿Y que tiene esta obra que ver?

-Veras, si logro hacerlo bien, sera un éxito, después de eso, desapareceré por un tiempo, pero con un éxito tras de mi. Así cuando vuela no importara lo sucedido.

-!No te entiendo en nada Terruce!- rió su Jefe,

Terry rió con el y luego mas serio le dijo

-Volveré a mi felicidad, no compromiso.

Robert no entendió bien lo que quiso decir, pero prefirió callar. Sabia que se trataba de la chica que alguna vez Terry le tuvo la confianza de mencionar, sin embargo nunca le hablo profundamente de ella. El no podía.

Candy estaba llegando a Nueva York con el corazón en las manos, recordó todo lo que paso en esa fría ciudad no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, era el lugar donde se había separado cruelmente y definitivamente de Terry, por una decisión que tuvieron que el tenia que hacerse cargo de la persona que le había salvado la vida y había perdido una pierna por ello. Susana Marlow...

Candy, recargada en la puerta de Susana, sabia que era momento de irse, no podía quedarse un instante mas ahí le rompería el corazón, ella habia tomado una decisión y era el que esa tercera persona fuera feliz. En el momento que había visto a Terry cargar en sus brazos a la invalida de Susana sin voltearse a mirar a Candy, supo que ahí era el final. Candy dejaría a Terry.

-Te llevare a la estación.- le dijo Terry apresurado.

-Sera mejor que no.-

-¡Candy!- corrió tras de ella.- Te llevare a la estación le agarro del hombro.

-No dije que no. ¡NO!

Terry miro sorprendido a Candy y acto seguido ella bajo la cabeza.

-Eso hara las cosas mas dificiles.- dijo con un tono tan triste y decepcionado.

Candy se quito de la mano de Terry en su hombro y siguió bajando las escaleras mas rápido que antes.

Terry la siguió y abrazo por detrás tomándola de la cintura. A el le dolía al igual que Candy, tal vez un poco más.

-Candy... No quiero perderte. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre.

Candy no podía creer que tan solo el día anterior, ella hubiera estado tan emocionada de reencontrarse con su no esperaba esto.

-Terry...

-No digas nada Candy. Dejame estar asi. Un momento.

Esta llorando... Terry esta llorando... Empezaron a brotar lagrimas de las mejillas de Candy.

Terry mi amor, el muchacho que me ama. Separarnos. Separarnos asi.

Ella lloro aun mas.

Candy. Vas a ser feliz ¿verdad? tienes que prometérmelo .

Candy agarro la mano de Terry que ahora posaba en su hombro y agarrándose de valor decidió contestarle.

-Terry. Tu también.-Candy sonrió forzado.

Se retiro y no lo miro mas.

* * *

Bueno esto a sido todo por este capitulo. Quiero saber ideas de ustedes y que les parece.

Supongo que estos días estaré subiendo varios capítulos, igual y cortos pero quiero adelantar la historia.

Gracias de nuevo.


	3. Volver a verte

**Okey. Lo único que diré es que los capítulos serán un poco cortos al principio, o no se como lo vean ustedes.**

**Quiero adelantar los capítulos, no quiero dejar estancados solamente 1,2, o 3 capítulos, quiero avanzar y ver que les parece.**

* * *

Capitulo 3.

"Volver a verte".

Ya estaba ella en el hotel, esperando que sea hora para verlo. Se había puesto un hermoso vestido color vino, arriba de la rodilla, de menos de la parte de enfrente, por la parte de atrás dejaba caer un poco mas el vestido, sin que fuera exagerado. Estaba adornado con un listón negro de la parte de el había dejado suelta su hermosa cabellera dorada con un solo listón negro, para que quedara perfecto con el vestido.

Su maquillaje era sencillo, pero hermoso. Anna, la asistente personal de Candy, se había encargado de arreglarla muy bien. Tenia un fuerte color de labios, que al igual que el vestido eran color vino, solo que de un tono mas claro. Tenia un poco de rubor en los pómulos y en los ojos solo tenia una pequeña linea que adornaba sus mujeres en esos años solían pintarse variadamente los ojos pero no ella. A ella no le gustaba al menos que se lo pidieran.

Candy salio de su habitación después de darle las gracias a Anna.

-¡Candy!,¡pero si luces tan hermosa!

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Gracias Archie, tu luces tan buen mozo!

-Que amable eres Candy.

Archie le sonrio con toda la alegria, era cierto que, Archie nunca pudo quitar el sentimiento de amor que tenia por su querida amiga Candy. Si bien lo recordaba, desde aquella primera vez que la vio cuando aun eran unos niños. Su atracción hacia ella había sido inmediata, el la quería, la quería de verdad pero no podía tenerla. El pertenecía a Annie y la apreciaba bastante pero nunca fueron los sentimientos de Annie capases de que Archie olvidara a Candy. Annie habia tratado mas de una vez que Archie solamente se fijara en ella, pero aunque hayan sido tantas veces el intento nunca lo consiguió.

Archie estaba solo. Ya no tenia a su hermano mayor, ni a su primo que tambien, era como un hermano para el. Solo le quedaba Candy y no quería perderla.

En ese momento, Archie recordo que el protagonista de la obra sera Terry, quien habia hecho sufrir tanto a Candy y no pudo aguantar ponerse celoso.

-Dime Candy, ¿Enserio quieres ir a la obra? Si quieres yo, puedo decirle algo a la Tía para que no te moleste.

Candy sabia que Archie lo decia por Terry, pero Candy ya estaba decidida que lo vería, quería verlo actuar una vez mas.

-¿Como dices Archie?De verdad quiero ver la obra, sera muy emocionante, el teatro siempre lo es y por eso me encantaría ir.

Candy le sonrió tiernamente y Archie asintió, solo queria verla feliz, pero no sabia si estaba dispuesto a que volviera a ver a Terry.

-Candy...Yo...Tengo algo que ...

-¡Candy que hermosa!.- interrumpio Albert y Candy dejo de escuchar a Archie y le contesto a Albert.

-¡Gracias Albert! Estoy muy contenta por ir de nuevo al teatro, ya hace tiempo que no voy.- sonrio Candy

-Pues hoy es tu dia pequeña.- Acto seguido Albert le beso la mejilla

Archie solo miro molesto, no por el acto de su amigo y querido Tio William, si no por la interrupción ante lo que el iba a decir.

-Bueno Candy, ire por la Tia Elroy, en un momento mas vuelvo.

Albert se retiro y Candy volvio a mirar a Archie.

-¿Que decías Archie?

-Nada Candy... Sera en otra ocasión.- Archie sonrió no muy convencido.

-¿Estas seguro Archie?

-Si Candy, no es nada importante. Ahora dejeme escoltar a la hermosa dama a el carruaje.- Archie le guiño el ojo y Candy empezó a reír.

-Con gusto eh de aceptar noble caballero, pero primero hay que esperar a la Tia Elroy.

La Tía llego junto a Albert y se encaminaron al carruaje mientras que Candy agarrada del brazo de Archie, estaba siendo escoltada por el.

Llegaron a el teatro. El teatro donde Candy solo pudo ver una parte de la obra de su novio la primera vez que vino.

Candy no apartándose de Archie ningún segundo tomo su asiento, la vista era perfecta, podría ver al que alguna vez fue su novio a la perfección.

Ante eso a ella le recordó la primera vez que vino al teatro, la tía abuela no le había permitido sentare con ellos aunque ella aun fuera de la familia y tuvo que arreglárselas para ver a su Terry de una vista muy lejana. Terry se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí pero ya era muy tarde. Dejandole una nota en el hospital se fue. Candy no llegaba donde Terry la esperaba. Cuando Candy vio la nota hizo lo posible con volver a encontrarse con el actor, pero solo tuvo suerte de verlo de lejos. Pero eso a ella le había bastado. había visto a Terry después de tanto tiempo.

Despertando Candy de sus ilusiones se dio cuenta que la obra iba a empezar entonces se acomodo bien en el asiento y observo.

Ahí estaba el, actuando a la perfección con el papel principal de la obra. Su cara ya había cambiado bastante o tal vez Candy lo recordaba de una manera distinta. Estaba tan feliz de verlo, el era perfecto. Sus ojos azules tan penetrantes y profundos seguían siendo los mismos. Era tan buen mozo.

Archie volteo a ver a Candy y no pudo evitar sentirse una vez mas celoso. ¿Que podía tener Terry para que ella lo mirara como lo mira? pensaba el.

Candy seguía encantada, y lo podía demostrar con su mirada. Aun lo amaba eso estaba claro.

Termino la obra y Archie de inmediato se llevo a Candy, no quería que por cualquier casualidad ella se pudiera encontrar con el aristócrata de Terry. Le tenia tanto rencor. Aunque el lo haya ocultado por tanto tiempo, no soportaba a Terry. El le había quitado a Candy y la había hecho sufrir, pero a pesar de ello... Candy era tan feliz con el que Archie una se interpuso ni interpondría

-Te gusto la obra Candy?

-Me encanto Archie. El es tan buen actor..

Los ojos de Candy de inmediato se iluminaron.

Archie solo sonrió.No quiso dejar escapar cualquier sentimiento de molestia.

Candy y Archie junto a la Tia abuela y Albert se habían encaminado a su carruaje hasta que la multitud se los impidió.Algo le decía a Candy que el actor iba a salir, ya que, viendo a la gente que estaba ahí eran puras mujeres tenia el encanto. Es obvio que estaban por el.

-Tendremos que esperar a que salga el actor.- propuso la tía abuela.

-Yo pienso que deberiamos de intentar salir. Esperar a que salga, hará que nos tardemos horas.- Insisto Archie aunque su propósito era que Candy no viera a Terry.

-Eso es cierto, pero intentar salir, nos costara mas, y no pienso andarme revolcando con esos harapientos.- Insistio la tía abuela.

Así seria, esperarían a que salga Terry..

Esperaron varios minutos y a Archie no se le ocurría que hacer, no impediría que se juntaran pero el lo deseaba. No por sus sentimientos de amor hacia Candy, si no, por que no quería que ella sufriera o le lastimara verlo.

Por fin salio la estrella, estaba acompañado de el director. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y mujeres a gritar pero Terry no le dio importancia siguió caminando. Pensaba en como llegaría hasta Chicago y las probabilidades de que Candy lo aceptase. Terry no se dio cuenta al chocar con un mujer con la que había chocado estaba de espaldas. Terry se disculpo de inmediato pero al verla no pudo evitar sorprenderse, por detrás tenia un parecido tan grande al de Candy. Pero sabia que no podría ser ella. Se disculpo de nuevo y siguió su camino de nuevo a su carruaje que ya lo esperaba.

Candy volteo atrás y vio que era el, pero no estaba dispuesta a ir y decirle que era ella, que ahí estaba. Ella quería evitarlo por respeto a ella quería que sus caminos se cruzaran así, y luego que sean separados. Tenia miedo a la cruel separación como ya había sido una vez.

-Me hubiera gustado saludarle, ¿no crees Candy?

- ¿Eh? Ah si, hubiera sido maravilloso. Tu y el eran buenos amigos. Hubiera sido un gusto que se volvieran a encontrar.

Le dijo Candy a Albert.

-Así es Candy, sabes... Después de aquella pelea en el callejón de Londres, Terry veía a visitarme a diario, fue un gran amigo. Lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar.

-Si que lo es.. Bueno creo que ya podemos irnos ¿no lo creen?

-Venga hermosa dama que de nuevo la escolto al carruaje.

Candy rió de nuevo con el comentario que hizo Archie, la verdad lo quería muchísimo y era tan bueno con ella. Era muy buen amigo.

-Archie.

-¿Si Candy?- dijo caminando a lo que era el carruaje con ella.

-¿Como esta Annie? Hace bastante que no la veo.

-Ella esta muy bien Candy. No te debes de preocupar por ella.

-Me hubiera gustado que viniera. Tu con ella en el teatro mientras yo los acompaño.

-Hubiera estado agradable Candy, pero no fue asi.- le toco su naricita y ella rió.

-¿Tu la amas Archie?.- pregunto Candy con curiosidad.

-Pequeña curiosa.- le dijo mientras ella sonreía.- Amar a veces es un sentimiento que es bastante fuerte.

-¿Entonces tu no la amas?

-Me gustaría amarla como se lo merece.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Archie y Candy solo lo miro desentendida pero luego siguieron con otros temas.

Llegaron al hotel y Archie llevo a Candy a su cuarto donde se despidió de ella y le dio las buenas noches, al llegar a su habitación estaba Anna, esperándola para ayudarla a preparar un baño.

-Ya esta listo su baño señorita Candice.

-Muchas gracias Anna, ahora ve a descansar. Mañana nos vemos.

-Si señorita Candice, con su permiso, me retiro.

Candy ya estaba sola en esa habitación, decidió tomarse un baño y se dedico a pensar.

Terry... te tuve tan cerca, pero no podría aguantar otra separación nuestra, quiero dejarlo así. Amándote pero en secreto tan profundamente. Nuestras almas algún día se unirán por completo y es ahí cuando, nunca me separare de ti, mientras tanto querido Terry, amor nuestro encuentro. Tal vez en esta vida, o tal vez en la otra.

Mi amor a ti siempre estará, nunca te olvidare.


	4. La melodia de Terry

Capitulo 4.

"La melodía de Terry."

Candy pasaba por las calles de Nueva York con su queridisimo amigo Archie que ya hacia insistiendo por mucho tiempo.

-Archie, ¿conoces estos lugares?

-Solo un poco. La verdad me gustaría poder saber mas sobre ese lugar. Es esplendido.

Candy solo lo miro sonriendo, estaba emocionada por su paseo con su primo quería conocer el lugar, la otra ve que vino no se pudo dar la oportunidad aunque ella quisiera. Anhelaba un paseo así con Terry aquella vez que vino a visitarlo, pero, después de lo de Susana nunca seria posible.

-Y a donde me llevas Archie?

-Primero iremos a comer. Después veremos a donde nos guía esta gran ciudad.

- ¿Sabes Archie?...- dijo Candy sin voltearle, solo viendo el horizonte.

-Me agrada tu comañia.- La chica sonrió después de eso.- Seria un gusto que Annie pudiera estar aquí también

Al escuchar eso Archie no pudo evitar sentir decepción, Candy amaba a Annie, y Archie estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por Candy, es por eso que decidió cuidar a Annie desde el momento que Candy le dijo.

-Lamentablemente no esta aqui Candy, asi que, ¿Que te parece si nos divertimos los dos? Ya habrá muchos días en que podamos estar todos juntos en Chicago.

-Tienes razón Archie. Estos paseos me recuerdan cuando aun eramos mas pequeños. ¿Los recuerdas? Stear al volante causando un caos y tu y yo riéndonos. Fueron momentos muy agradables y muy buenos.

Continuo hablando Candy ya que Archie solo la vio por unos segundos, y volteo de nuevo hacia el volante.

-A veces llego a pensar... ¿Que pasaría si Stear siguiera con nosotros? o como hubiera cambiado todo si Anthony no hubiese caído de ese caballo.¿No lo crees Archie?

-Todo seria mejor Candy. Te lo aseguro.

Candy solo se dispuso a bajar su cabeza, le había traído una nostalgia enorme pensar en esos dos chicos y sus recuerdos cuando era niña.

-Como ah cambiado todo Archie.. Mirame.. ¡Ahora soy una dama! ¿Como pudo llegar esto a ser posible?- Candy rió y continuo.- Recuerdo que hacia lo posible para no defraudar al abuelo William. Pero no pude mas, estando en el Colegio San Pablo...Yo.. No pertenecía ahí, las razones por las que me quede sin protestar fueron mis queridos primos..Tu y Stear.- Candy se pauso por un momento.- Y.. También Terry.

Archie se congelo a escuchar su nombre. Candy rara vez lo mencionaba y menos lo hacia recordando cosas del pasado. Siempre intento esquivar el tema o fingir que no le importase.

-Candy..

-Dejame continuar Archie..- Sonrió Candy.

Archie solo se tranquilizo al verla feliz.

-Cuando me fui del Colegio sabia que los iba a volver a ver, y así fue, no se como hayan estado los días en el colegio y nunca me atreví a preguntarles, pero sabia que tenían a su compañía. Tu tenias a Annie y Stear tenia a Pattie, eso me ponía mas tranquila. En fin cuando decidi ser enfermera sabia que no iba a continuar siendo parte de la familia, no tendría la aprobación de la tía, así que decidí ya no ser parte de la

familia y solo usar mi nombre de Candice White, el tio abuelo William nunca dio su aprobación de ya no ser mas una Andley pero al tía así, ella jamas me aprobaría en su familia. Ya al descubrir que el tío abuelo era el mismísimo Albert, que había sido y es un hermano para mi me alegro de verdad. De ahi en adelante las cosas cambiaron. Albert seguía queriendo que sea una dama y aquí estoy.

Candy sonrio muy alegre.

-Creo que por fin me he podido acostumbrar a esta vida, aparte tengo mas tiempo para estar contigo, con Albert y con Annie, eso es no se si estoy siendo buena dama, o la mejor.

-Eres la mas hermosa dama Candy.

Candy no pudo evitar ponerse roja

-Archie que dices... No es verdad.

-Para mi lo es. Tu eres la mas hermosa dama que he tenido el placer de conocer.

-Oh Archie.- se puso aun mas roja y se empezo a reir timidamente.- Pero, esa es Annie. Annie es realmente una hermosa mujer y una exelente dama. Tienes suerte Archie.

-¿La tengo en verdad?- Pregunto Archie al no poder evitar hablar sarcásticamente.

-¿Que pasa Archie?

-Nada Candy. Mira que ya llegamos, vamos a comer. ¿Después a donde te gustaría ir?

Archie cambio totalmente el tema y a Candy no le pareció extraño.

-Podemos ir a un parque que esta por aquí. verdaderamente es hermoso, lo había visto antes en mi camino hacia la estación de tren pero nunca pude ir. ¿Te parece si vamos?

-Lo que diga usted bella dama.- Le volvió a guiñar el ojo. Eso le gustaba de el. Su forma de ser era increíble, un tanto coqueto pero gracioso, a Candy le gustaba mucho la actitud que llevaba el joven Archie.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al parque, Candy tenia razón en eso. Era hermoso.

-¡Es hermoso! A Albert le hubiera encantado venir a aqui. A la otra le damos nuestra invitación ¿no lo crees?

-Si Candy, pero recuerda que hoy es nuestro ultimo día aquí en Nueva York y después de eso volvemos a Chicago.

Candy se desanimo al recordarlo. No quería irse de aquí, aun mas sabiendo que su querido Terry estaba ahí. No lo podía ni podría ver pero le gustaba la idea de que quizás donde ella estaba pisando el piso.

-Tienes razón. Que lastima. Albert no se hubiera perdido de esto por nada.

-Lo se Candy, pero de seguro ahorita anda disfrutando su estancia en Nueva York como nosotros.

Candy asintió y después de eso inmediatamente se fue a trepar a un árbol.

-Aun no has cambiado ¿eh? Sigues siendo traviesa.-Archie rio

-Hace mucho que no trepo uno. Anda ven conmigo.

Y así Candy y Archie disfrutaron su ultimo día de estancia en Nueva York.

Por otro lado de Nueva York, estaba Albert que se había decidió en ir a una cantina que se encontraba cerca de su hotel.

Se sentó en una silla y hablándole al cantinero le pidio que le trajera un whisky.

-Aquí tiene señor.

-Gracias.

Albert volteo a ver a la gente que se encontraba ahí, había de todo tipo, desde personas altamente importantes a cualquier ebrio consumido por el alcohol.

A lo lejos escucho una conversación que no pudo evitar poner atención. Estaban hablando de Terruce Graham.

-Desde que su comprometida murió a estado diferente ¿no crees Robert?

-Así es, pero no le veo lo malo, su mejora cada vez es mas grande. Es muy exitoso.

-Como usted.

-Basta ya, estamos hablando del joven Terry.

- Sin duda. El esta destinado a ser un excelente y famoso actor y tiene razón usted, al decir que su mejora es notoria. Sin embargo no muestra sus emociones como debería. Y no me refiero al teatro. Cuando llego Robert, usted me hablo que su cara lo decía todo, estaba hecho para ser un actor y el lo hacia con un propósito. No lo tiene como cuando llego, es diferente a como era hace unos 3 años aunque ah avanzado muchísimo, tiene éxito tras éxito, puede ser por que lo lleva en la sangre.

Terry debe a encontrar su propósito y entonces, todo el cambiara. Estoy seguro.

-Tienes razón. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que retirarme, me esperan para un ensayo.

-Nos vemos luego Robert.

-Con permiso.

Albert estaba feliz que Terry sea un buen actor y anhelaba enserio que el joven que hablaba sobre el se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos son profundos. Aunque no los demostrase ahí estaban y siempre estarían.

Al final, Albert decidió retirarse y volver al hotel y dio la casualidad que llego justo en el momento donde llegaron Candy y Archie. Candy salto entusiasmada hacia Albert y le dio un abrazo. Y entonces le empezó a platicar sobre su día y el lugar a donde fueron.

-Me alegra que se la hayan pasado muy bien y sin duda pequeña, la proxima vez que venga no me pierdo ese lugar del que hablas por nada y te llevare conmigo. ¿Te parece?

Candy solo asintió emocionada. Y después volteo hacia Archie.

-Gracias por este día Archie, verdaderamente me la he pasado excelente, estoy muy contenta. Gracias.

-Un gusto Candy, ya extrañaba nuestros paseos.

-Bueno, me tengo que retirar,buenas noches chicos, tengo que preparar mi equipaje para mañana, tengo un desastre.- Rió.-Gracias a los dos. Con permiso.

Candy se retiro a su habitación no si antes ir a la de su Tía y despedirse y darle las buenas noches.

-Mañana a primera hora en la mañana Candice. Buenas noches.

-Descanse tía.

Al fin llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama quería estar a solas un momento, pero eso solo duro 5 segundos por que enseguida tocaron su puerta.

-Pase.

-Señorita Candice, le he venido a preparar el baño, espero no ser mucha molestia.

-No te preocupes Anna. Pasale.

Candy no se movió de su cama estaba muy agusto, volteando hacia el techo, pensando en su vida.

-Señorita su baño esta listo. Me retiro.

-Gracias Anna, nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Candy se tuvo que levantar de su cama que estaba tan cómoda y quejándose se metió al baño. De menos ahi también podría pensar.

Candy estaba pensando en la Tia abuela, en como la había llegado a aceptar y como era posible ya ser una dama. Esos pensamientos abarcaron su mente todo el día. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando a lo lejos escucho una melodía, era una armónica. Era la melodía de Terry o de-menos así ella la llamaba.

Salio rápido del baño y se puso su ropa para dormir. Su habitación por suerte tenia una buena vista hacia las calles de Nueva York desde su ventana. Asomándose no encontró a ningún cuerpo moviéndose, sin embargo seguía escuchando la melodía, no pudo encontrar de donde venia pero sin embargo por alguna razón se tranquilizo al escucharla. Era una hermosa melodía de su instrumento favorito. Candy le había revelado ser su instrumento favorito a Terry un día en el colegio. Ella no quería que Terry fumara, y menos en su segunda colina de pony, así que decide dársela esperando que Terry la aceptase y tocase.

No creo que aun la tenga Terry. pensó Candy.

-De seguro ahora esta muy ocupado y se ha olvidado de ella. Pero no importa mientras la haya tenido un momento me pone feliz.

Candy abrió la ventana para que la música entrara desde fuera y se pudiera escuchar mejor. Acto seguido de esto, se acostó y quedo dormida con la dulce melodía, con buenos recuerdos.

Terry se encontraba arriba de un edificio, tocando la melodía que alguna vez aprendió solo para Candy, tocarla siempre lo llenaba de tranquilidad y le hacia volver a los grandes momentos que vivió con ella.

Tan solo quisiera tenerla aquí una vez mas.- se repetía en su mente.- Candy.. Tarzan pecosa.. Los dias del Colegio San Pablo nunca volveran.. Pero, me resulta tan difícil asimilarlo. Cuantas veces eh soñado en volverla a encontrar, en pensar que esto solo es un sueño. Susana arruino mi vida, pero la respetaba, si tan solo hubiera sido yo el del accidente...Hubiera sido menos sufrimiento.. Ahora, estoy solo, de nuevo. Como hace unos años antes de ese día en el barco, que la vi por vez primera y supe que era para mi. Me ayudo en tanto, no era solo mi amiga, era el amor de mi vida.

Terry seguía tocando la armónica pero no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima. El en verdad estaba solo.

Termino de tocar la melodía que alguna vez causo sensación en Candy y guardo su armónica. Era la misma que ella le había la única cosa que tenia de ella. La extrañaba y estaba seguro que iría por ella. Lo intentaría una vez mas.

Se bajo de ese edificio en el que se subió y sacando la armónica de nuevo se animo a tocar por las calles hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Terry no había cambiado nada en su apartamento, al menos algunos muebles. El fichero de Romeo y Julieta seguía ahí, no había logrado quitarlo después de 3 años, Candy había puesto su nombre ahí diciendo que de menos podía ser Julieta en el fichero. Para Terry ella era su única Julieta y si tendría que morir por ella lo haría, con tal de estar a su lado.


	5. La decisión del Duque

Capitulo 5:

"La decisión del duque"

Ya era el siguiente día y Candy estaba en recepción esperando para irse de nuevo a Chicago.

-Buenos días Candy.- Albert le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días Albert, ¿Cómo has amanecido? Veo que te quedaste dormido y hasta ahorita te has despertado.- Candy río alegremente.

-Es verdad.- Albert río junto con ella.- Pero gracias a dios no he llegado tarde. Al parecer la tía abuela y Archie tampoco han salido de su habitación así que estoy tranquilo.

-Todos son un par de dormilones, menos yo.

-Buenos días.- dijo la Tía abuela.

-Buenos días tía, espero que haya amanecido muy bien.

-Así fue Candice. ¿Dónde está Archibald?

-Al parecer se ha quedado dormido. ¿Quiere que lo vaya a despertar?

-Si William. Llegaremos tarde si se queda dormido.

En eso Archie salió corriendo de su cuarto acomodándose la ropa que al parecer se acababa de poner.

-Archibald ¿pero qué te ocurre?

-Discúlpeme Tía Elroy, es solo que me eh quedado profundamente dormido. No se volverá a repetir.

-Eso espero. El carruaje nos aguarda.

Subieron al carruaje y después del corto viaje en el llegaron a la estación de tren y subieron a uno.

En en transcurso del viaje Candy se la paso platicando con Archie de cuando vivían en Lakewood y las aventuras que tuvieron ahí.

-Archie prométeme que una vez volveremos a Lakewood, quiero visitar el portal de las rosas ahorita deben de estar bellísimas Anthony las cuida desde arriba.

-Te lo prometo Candy.

Candy le agrado su respuesta. En verdad ella quería ir, ya hacia bastante que no iba y quería recordar viejos tiempos.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Dijo Albert

-Llegando visitaremos a Annie, ¿No es cierto Archie?

-Si Candy. Ella espera nuestra llegada con gusto, aunque la verdad no lo entiendo si apenas unos días la vimos.

-Pues yo ya la echaba de menos… ¿Tu no?

-Si Candy. La echo de menos.- Dijo Archie no muy convencido de su respuesta.

Candy solo se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa y mirar por la ventana, quería llegar lo antes posible para reencontrarse con su amiga aunque posiblemente no hablarían mucho ya que estaría con Archie.

Llegaron a la estación de Chicago donde Annie los esperaba, Candy se entusiasmó al verla y bajo rápido del tren para abrazarla.

Archie salió con más calma respirando hondo. Tenía que volver a la realidad. Estaba con Annie.

-Archie ¡te extrañe bastante! Oh Archie.- Annie se puso a llorar en el pecho de él. Archie solo la abrazo y le respondió.

-No llores Annie, si apenas fueron hace unos días que nos vimos.

Archie sabía cómo era la chica de sentimental.

Le gustaba que en cierto punto fuera tímida, pero también le molestaba que ella nunca pudiera ver a la realidad.

-Eso no importa Archie. Yo te extrañe muchísimo.- Annie dijo dejando de llorar.

Archie no le contesto nada y solo se le quedo viendo con lastima.

Los tres pasaron la tarde juntos, Candy se había divertido pero era hora de dejar a Archie con Annie.

-Bueno chicos, creo que debo de irme, la tía abuela me espera y no puedo hacerla esperar más.

-Candy no te vayas.- Exclamo Archie y Annie lo miro con tristeza sabia los sentimientos de su novio.

-Lo siento Archie. Los veré después.

Candy sonrió y se alejó de ahí.

-Que lastima que Candy no quiera acompañarnos... ¿No crees Annie?

Annie se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Annie?

-Archie...¿Tú me amas?.- Annie lo miro a los ojos.

-Annie yo...- Archie no pudo decir más. No podía mentirle.

-Basta basta. No digas más.- Soltó una lagrima y a Archie le rompió el corazón verla así.

-Mira Annie... Yo haría todo por ti ¿Esta bien? Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.- Y no le mentía, la apreciaba mucho, pero nunca la llegaría a amar.

-Oh Archie.- Annie lo abrazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Archie sonrió y después de ello le indico a Annie que ya era tarde y la tenía que dejar en su hogar.

Candy estaba tomando él té con la tía. Se había conseguido que la retaran por llegar tarde pero a ella no le importo, ahora estaban tan a gusto.

-¿Donde esta Archie Candy?

-Se encuentra con Annie tía. Los deje solos para que charlaran en un momento mas el volverá.

-Eso espero. La joven Annie no es de mi agrado.

-No diga eso tía, si ella es muy buena. Es una dama decente aparte de hermosa.

-Y no lo dudo Candice. Pero es muy tímida y sentimental, no creo que a Archie le guste eso.

-A él le gusta Tía. Si no, no se encontraría con ella estos momentos.

-No lo sé Candice...-Suspiro.- Pero él toma sus decisiones.

-Él no se arrepiente. - Candy sonrío y volteo a la ventana.- Toma buenas decisiones.

-¿Y tú Candice? ¿Cuándo escogerás a alguien?

-Oh Tía... -Candy se quedó pensando.- Hice mi elección hace mucho tiempo..

-¿Y por qué en estos momentos estas sola Candice?

-Porque cuando hice mi elección la perdí. Si me disculpas tía debo retirarme. Con permiso

Candy salio del salón de té y se dirigió a su habitación. Le agradaba más estar a solas.

* * *

-¿A dónde crees que vas Terry? No puedes irte.

-Ya había hablado de esto. La obra fue un éxito Robert así que ahora me retiro sin decir nada. Volveré pronto.

-Terry no puedes irte así nada más. Tienes que continuar con el teatro por un tiempo.

-No Robert. No es así. Volveré cuando al fin sea feliz, espero que sea pronto.

-Al parecer no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. Prométeme que volverás, Terry hace mucho que no veía un actor como tú. Con tanta pasión en el teatro. Te esperare aquí.

-Gracias. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme a recoger todas mis pertenencias. Una vez más, gracias Robert y espero verlo pronto.

-Adiós Terry.

Al fin se despidieron con un abrazo y Terry se retiró. No miraría atrás, iba a volver por ella al fin. Después de 3 años.

Terry llego a su apartamento. Tenía bastante carga en sus manos por todas las pertenencias suyas que había recogido del teatro. Abriendo la puerta con dificultad no pudo sorprenderse al ver quien ya hacia sentado en un mueble que tenía Terry casi en la entrada. Era el duque de Grandchester. Terry por la sorpresa y la furia que tuvo al ver al duque ahí tiro todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

-Deberías de recibirme de otra manera Terruce.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Duque?¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Terry lo miro con tanta furia en los ojos. Lo despreciaba.

-Vengo por ti querido hijo.

-¿Hijo? ¡Hijo! No me hagas reír Duque. Yo no soy tu hijo, renuncie a su apellido y a la herencia, dígales eso a los hijos a los hijos del cerdo que tiene como esposa.

-¡Terrance Grandchester! No te puedo permitir hablar de esa manera.

-¿Y quién eres tú para obligarme?

-Soy tu padre. Tienes mi sangre. Y aunque quieras evitarlo no puedes.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de no haberme dado tu ayuda cuando la necesite.

-Fue mi equivocación Terry, creía que la dama no tenía ni modales y así era! Pero después de hablar con ella..

-¿Hablar con ella? No me digas que el gran Duque acepto hablar con ella, esto no puede ser posible.

-Lo es. La chica no me dejo en paz hasta hablar con ella. Me convenció de seguir dando mi ayuda al Colegio San Pablo y a dejarte estar con tu madre. Ella quería que estuvieras feliz Terruce.

-Padre, no quiero escucharte y me niego a regresar contigo.

-No es de negarse Terruce, mañana partimos de nuevo a Londres.

Terry golpeo la pared no podía ser esto posible.

-No lo haré. Quédese con sus otros hijos de su otra esposa, alguno de ellos podrá heredar lo que usted es, yo no.

-Tú eres el heredero Grandchester.

-Yo no tengo más ese apellido.

-Lo tienes Terruce Grandchester lo tienes.

-Hubieras vuelto hace años si acaso me quisieras. Sabias donde me encontraba.

-No aceptarías mi visita.

-Y no la acepto ahora. ¿Qué quiere Duque de Grandchester?

-Serás el heredero Terry. Heredero de uno de los títulos más importantes de la nobleza inglesa.

-No puedes obligarme duque.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo Terruce.

-¿Y por qué ahora que decido ponerle riendas a mi vida? Iba dirigido a Chicago a verla de nuevo.

-Es una lástima.

-Es una lástima que yo no quiera ser el heredero. Yo iré a Chicago.

-Tengo mucho poder en la sociedad. Si decides no ir conmigo. No vuelves a verla jamás.

-Creí que eso ya estaba hecho. -Terry lo miro con un odio tan profundo.

-No puedo hacer lo mismo que paso con su vida Duque. Yo lucho por lo que quiero y no lo dejo ir.

-No sé a qué te refieras.

-¿Apoco nunca amo a la que fue mi madre? Conteste duque. Usted esta haciendo lo mismo que alguna vez hizo su familia. Separándolo de la mujer que ama para llegar a un compromiso arreglado.

-Yo nunca he sentido tal cosa. Terry, tu eres hijo de un noble inglés y serás uno. Lo siento pero mis condiciones ya están hechas. Puedo hacer que la joven Candy se case con alguien más si así yo lo deseo.

-Usted no puede hacer tal cosa. Al menos que sea de su propia familia no puede unir personas como se le dé la gana.

-Piénsalo Terry. A demás a donde sea que vayas te seguiré, hasta que aceptes ser el heredero. Ve las noticias Terruce, ya lo eres.

Dicho esto el Duque de Grandchester saco un periódico revelando todo.

**El exitoso actor Terry Graham resulta ser noble inglés.**

-Lo siento Terruce, no puedes escapar. Piensa en todas las condiciones que te he dado aparte de que pensaran de ti. Mañana a primera hora vendré por ti.

El Duque se retiró del apartamento sin decir más

Terry no pudo evitar tirar todo lo que se encontrara a su vista quería explotar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

Se repetía una y otra vez.

El duque de Grandchester no tenía corazón en lo absoluto.

Era cierto que, tenía demasiado para hacer que el nunca pudiera acercarse a Candy y también tenía el suficiente poder para llevarlo consigo. Y ahora que todo habia salido a la luz no podía huir. Algo siempre lo tenía que condenar para no ser feliz. Su madre, Susana y al final el Duque de Grandchester que ya lo atormentaba años atrás.

Tenía que verla. No quería alejarse aún más de ella.

Se sentó en una silla y empezó a escribir.

**Querida Tarzan pecosa.**

**A pasado poco desde la otra carta enviada, pero en esta quiero hacerme cargo de liberar toda la pena que tengo conmigo.**

**Candy…**

**He querido visitarte por mucho tiempo, tanto como antes de lo de Susana hasta ahorita.**

**Sé que nunca he escrito algún tipo de carta amorosa y nunca fue lo que esperabas pero yo lo trate Candy. Trate todo para estar juntos. **

**He querido tomar un tren con destino a Chicago para reencontrarme contigo y volver a verte pero hasta ahora no me ha sido posible. El duque de Grandchester vino a verme, y quiere obligarme a separar de nuevo todos los lazos que tengo con mi madre y encaminarme a ser el heredero a la nobleza. Candy… Yo no lo quiero, había decidido ya poner riendas en mi camino y volver a encontrarte ¿Cómo es esto posible? Quiero escapar a todas las obligaciones que siempre eh tenido y solo estar contigo de nuevo. Mañana eh de rogarle de nuevo al duque por mi "libertad". Si en lo accede me escapare de alguna forma.**

**Tarzan pecosa…Mi duce Candy, no dudes que volveré por ti, y entonces ya nada nos separara.**

**T.G.**

Terry indeciso puso eso en el correo, deseaba que le llegara lo más rápido posible y que ella le contestase para que supiera noticias de ella.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Comenten que les parece chicas quiero saber sus opiniones y sugerencias. **

**He pensado mucho en el nombre de Terry... **

**Muchos le dicen "Terrance Greum Grandchester". Al igual que otros le dicen "Terruce Graham Grandchester". Eso en verdad me tiene confundida desde hace tiempo. Pero yo base su nombre a como decían las cartas del "Final Story" así que en este caso el el Terruce Graham, aunque la verdad no creo que importe mucho. Siempre es Terry Grandchester el rebelde ingles.**


	6. El sueño de Candy

**Disculpen la Tardanza chicas espero que me comprendan y aun así lo lean, tuve un dia muy ocupado hoy pero por fin pude publicar la siguiente parte. Una disculpa.**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

"El sueño de Candy"

Terry no sabía qué hacer. Estaba perdido. Él no quería ser un duque y menos no volver a ver a Candy jamás. Se encontraba en su departamento de nuevo. Tenía que arreglar las cosas que el mismo había tirado pero vaya que no pudo, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí madre?

-¡Terry! Creí que jamás te volvería a ver.- Lo abrazo con una necesidad bastante grande.- ¿Volverás a Inglaterra Terry?

-Eso es algo que en verdad no quiero. Mi "honorable" padre ha vendido después de tantos años a pedirme que digo… ¡a obligarme! Que vuelva al apellido Grandchester y que deje todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y el teatro.

-Pero eso no puede ser posible, tu eres mi hijo y tengo derecho a tenerte.

-Vamos Eleanor ahorita no pertenezco ni a ti ni a mi padre.

-Terry no digas eso…

-El punto es que, yo no quiero. Había decidido por fin volver a encontrarme con Candy pero al parecer es imposible. Ella puede ser feliz con alguien más.

-Ella aun te ama Terry.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Mira Terry… Antes de que volvieras de nuevo a Stanford, sé que te encontrabas en lugares inapropiados para un actor como tú. Veía todas tus funciones de teatro en ese lugar esperando que algún día de esos volvieras a ser el mismo. Y así fue un día como acostumbraba entre a la función que otorgaba ese lugar y ahí estabas tú, en estado de ebriedad pero al darme cuenta ahí estaba ella.

A Terry se le abrieron los ojos y las pupilas se le dilataron.

-Vi entonces que algo en ti cambio, como si la hubieras visto, después de que mejoraste inmediatamente en la obra ella se retiró secando sus lágrimas. Después de eso hable con ella.

-¡Demonios! Soy un imbécil madre, un imbécil. ¿Cómo no puede haberme dado cuenta que no fue una ilusión?

-Terry ella hizo que volvieras a tu sueño. No lo abandonaste.

-Mi sueño no está completo sin ella.

-Entonces lucha por ella. Como lo hiciste para ser un gran actor

-Pero ahora no tengo elección. El duque me está obligando a volver de nuevo a Inglaterra. Me ha puesto condiciones no puedo fallarlas.

-Todo se puede lograr Terry, mañana ire a hablar con él para que me dé la custodia total.

-No quiero que hables con él.. Es asunto mío aparte que no me gusta la idea que lo vuelvas a encontrar.

-Terry yo quiero ayudarte, no evites mi ayuda. Por favor Terry …

-Lo siento madre. Mañana yo he de hablar con él e intentar que no haga algo contra mi voluntad.

-Terry…. -Eleanor empezó a llorar.

-Buenas noches madre. Tengo que descansar así que te pido por favor que te retires.

-Terry prométeme que veras a Candy... Prométemelo Terry.

-Ella es Julieta y yo romero, aunque me cueste la vida lo hare.

Eleanor ya se había retirado. Terry no sabía que iba decirle al duque. Él era todo lo contrario a un padre compasivo. No era un padre para él.

Esperaba que le carta que le había enviado a Candy llegara pronto aunque posiblemente si él no podría con el Duque y tuviera que irse a Inglaterra no recibiría ni una carta de ella. Mañana tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ello.

Ya era el día siguiente y el duque no se había presentado aún, Terry lo espero por varios minutos hasta que por fin tocaron la puerta. Terry abrió la puerta y el duque comenzó a hablar.

-Espero que ya hayas arreglado todo Terruce.

-No lo he hecho ni lo pienso hacer. Me quedare aquí o en chicago padre. No puedo ir a Inglaterra.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Terry. Tú vendrás conmigo.

-¡Por favor padre! Ya estoy suficientemente mayor ya he hecho mi vida aquí. En el teatro. ¿Por qué separarme de ella?

-Porque no tienes elección Terruce.

-Claro que la tengo. Me ire a Chicago a verla, después de ello regresare aquí a Nueva York a continuar con mi profesión y sueño.

-¡Tú serás el heredero Terruce entiéndelo!

-Lo será alguien más Duque. Usted tiene más hijos, lo siento pero me quedo aquí, con la que es mi madre. Ya no estoy pequeño para que me separe de ella sin elección.

-¿Y para que quieres estar con ella si ni te ha aceptado como hijo? Sigues viéndola a escondidas como acostumbrabas, nada ha cambiado. Ella no revelara algo así.

Esas palabras de verdad hirieron a Terry, su madre aun no lo "aceptaba" no la tenía ni a ella ni a su padre.

-De menos ella si me ha apoyado. ¿Sabe duque? Aunque se sepa que yo soy su hijo, y no me deje verla, lo hare. Y tampoco no podrá evitar que no pueda estar aquí con mi madre yo no huyo como usted. Me da lástima.

Terry había desatado la furia del duque. Le había dado una bofetada.

Terry lo miraba con odio. Un odio enorme y repugnante.

-Váyase de aquí duque. No soy más un niño al que pueda manipular. Yo elijo a Eleanor, aunque no me pueda aceptar como hijo aun, ella no es como usted. Ella no huye de sus sentimientos, ella me ama.

-Eres un bastardo Terruce, cometí el error de tenerte.

-Y yo cometí el error de aceptarlo como padre todos esos años. Usted no es un padre.

-Sigues teniendo mi sangre la sangre de la familia Grandchester. En algún momento no podrás evitar regresar a lo que eras. Lo necesitaras y ahí es cuando no podrás decir adiós a todo lo que tienes.

-Retírese ya duque.

El duque acepto y se terminó yendo de ahí para irse de nuevo a Londres.

Terry por fin descanso, el duque se había ido lo había logrado.

Ahora tendría que esperar unos días para ver si Candy le habría contestado su carta.

Pasaron los días y en donde los Andley se encontraban Candy, viendo la correspondencia y de nuevo se encontró una de Nueva York sabía que era de él, abriendo la carta no evito sorprenderse, Terry estaba sufriendo y Candy ya no estaba más para consolarlo, aparte de eso Terry explicaba claramente que volvería por ella pero claro que para Candy eso haría las cosas más difíciles. No sabía si poder contestarle o no. Por otra parte el nombre del destinatario era el mismo Tarzan pecosa. Viejos recuerdos en el colegio San Pablo se atravesaron en la mente de Candy, ella lo extrañaba como a nadie y no quería que el sufriera. De menos debía de contestarle la carta. Solo esta. Quería animarlo de alguna manera.

**Querido Terry**

**Mocoso Malcriado… Terry**

**He estado preocupada por ti estos días. Espero que de alguna forma hayas resuelto los problemas con tu padre. Esto no es justo para ti. **

**Vi las noticias y ahí estabas Terry, anunciando que eras el heredero a la nobleza no sé si tú lo hayas aceptado o de otra forma te hayan obligado, pero yo quiero que con la decisión que tomes seas feliz, me lo has prometido hace años atrás… **

**Después de saber de ti de nuevo Terry, vaya que me sorprendió**

**¡Había recibido una carta desde Nueva York! Después de tanto. … Sin embargo no tuve la capacidad de responder, no en estas condiciones. **

**Ahora que tú me has enviado una carta con tus preocupaciones, Terry me he puesto tan feliz ya hacia tanto que no recibía una así. Pero por dentro un sentimiento amargo vino conmigo. **

**Espero que te encuentres bien y espero que me escribas pronto, quiero saber si has tomado una decisión justa para ti y para todos.**

**PD: Con la esperanza que al menos te haya sacado una pequeña sonrisa.**

**Candy. (Tarzan pecosa, mona pecas).**

Candy se la tenía que enviar, de una manera u otra. Sería la primera carta que Terry recibiría de ella después de mucho y tal vez eso pudiera hacer que se mantuvieran en contacto.

Candy tapándose los ojos dejo esto en el correo, una mezcla de cobardía y emoción se había apoderado de ella.

Después de ello se dirigió a lo de los Andley, Candy se tenía que arreglar para una cena importante de la familia.

Llegando subió a su cuarto y ahí estaba Anna esperándola para ayudarla a arreglarse. Primero Candy tomo un baño y después se dedicó al arreglarse.

Se puso un vestido verde, muy hermoso que le llegaba cerca de los tobillos, adornado con un listón blanco, en el pelo se hizo un chongo alto con otro lazo también color verde, ya que resaltaba con sus ojos esmeralda. No quiso maquillarse tanto más que un poco de rubor y un brillo labial rosado, en los ojos solo se enchino poco las pestañas.

Llamaron a su puerta y era Albert escoltándola hacia abajo. Había mucha gente de clase y sociedad, Candy estaba de acuerdo que se aburriría bastante.

-Albert ¿ por qué tengo que estar aquí?

-Por qué eres mi hija adoptiva Candy y sería muy mala educación que no bajaras. Ya eres un Andley.

-bah…

-Ya Candy prometo que estaré a tu lado no te preocupes.

-Gracias Albert. Por cierto, ¿Annie y Archie vendrán?

-Si Candy, Creo que Archie fue por ella.

-Que gusto, Archie es muy buen novio.

-No lo dudo. Por cierto pecosa te ves muy linda hoy.

-Gracias Albert tu igual, me alegra tener un tío abuelo tan buen mozo como tu.- Candy rio.

-¿Tuviste la suerte al que no sea tan viejo eh?- Albert empezó a reir.

-De hecho, la primera vez que te vi te agregue unos años más a los que tienes, sin barba y con el cabello corto luces diferente.

-Y tú no has cambiado nada Candy eres como mi hermana menor.

-Lo mismo pienso Albert. . Al parecer no me aburriré tanto en la cena, estoy contigo.- Candy sonrió tiernamente.

-Te lo dije, y no me separare de tu lado. –Albert la abrazo.-Mañana vamos de paseo ¿te parece Candy?

-¡Me encantaría! Ya hace mucho tiempo que no salimos a uno.

-Mañana lo haremos.

Archie llego con un aspecto de molestia en su cara mientras Annie iba tan feliz y bella.

Archie se sienta de lado de Candy y Annie de él.

Candy no puede evitar el gesto que tenía en su cara el pobre de Archie algo había pasado.

-¿Pasa algo Archie?- le dijo Candy en un susurro.

-No estoy para contarlo Candy, será mañana ¿sí?

Candy se había sentido rechazada con la manera que le había contestado Archie. Y solo se volteo. Archie lo noto pero no podía decirle enseguida lo que pasara tendría que esperarse un poco.

Toda la noche ellos cuatro se la pasaron hablando, aunque era obvio que más Candy con Albert al menos que hablaran grupalmente. Archie decía muy poco pero de menos hablaba.

-Archie creo que es hora que me lleves a casa.- Dijo Annie.

-Si Annie, lo que tú digas. Vamos.

Annie sonrió aunque el gesto de su novio no fuera el mejor, pero al menos la convencía.

-Buenas noches Annie.- Candy se levantó y abrazo y dicho eso Annie se fue con Archie.

-¿Qué crees que tenga Archie Albert?

-No lo sé, sin embargo lo note un poco extraño.

-Luego nos dira, o eso espero. Bueno Albert yo también me voy que si no duermo ahorita mañana no querrás ni verme buenas noches, descansa.

-Te llevo a tu habitación.

-Está bien.

Sabía que el diría eso desde un principio no podía dejarla subir sola.

-Gracias Albert, Ahora sí, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Candy, ¿no olvides nuestro paseo de mañana está claro Candy?

-Si Albert, no lo olvidare.

-Descansa Candy.

-Igualmente.

Candy entro a su cuarto y no aguanto más, moría de sueño así que solo se preparó para dormir y de ahí cayó en un profundo sueño.

El sueño consistía en Terry.

Candy estaba preparada para irse del hospital y Terry la detenía, no quería dejarla ir, pero al momento que Candy se va, Terry se para frente a ella y no la deja irse.

-Candy, solucionaremos las cosas, quiero ser feliz contigo Candy.

-Terry, Susana te ha salvado.. Ella quiere casarse contigo, te ama.

-Dime que persona impide ser feliz al que ama Candy, dímelo. –Terry empezó a llorar.

-Terry te salvo la vida…

-Pero yo no lo quería, realmente no lo quería, yo quiero estar contigo Candy, quiero ser feliz. Y no quiero que tú seas feliz con alguien más.

-Ella te necesita Terry…

-Si acaso me ama lo entenderá, que yo solo te quiero a ti, y con la única persona que quiero casarme es contigo... Candy yo.. .-Terry se estaba acercando demasiado y Candy estaba congelada. En ese momento Terry vuelve a robarle un beso a ella, pero ella no lo impidió.

-Candy…

Candy no pudo más y despertó ella había tenido varios sueños como ese, solo que siempre habían tenido el mismo final que la realidad, se separaban.

Candy se sentó en la cama ¿de verdad habría aceptado ese beso? Y si era así ¿por qué negó el primero? Si desde ahí ella lo amaba pero tenía miedo.. Anthony seguía en sus pensamientos. Pero Terry los borro, la hizo avanzar, ¿por qué ahora ella no podía avanzar?

Era fácil, ella solo quería avanzar con él a su lado.


	7. El tiempo es oro

**Chicas! Gracias por sus comentarios a todas y a las que me dieron observaciones igualmente gracias, aunque quiero decir que es la primera vez que escribo de seguro a grandes rangos se nota lo ciento (jeje) Pero espero que continuen leyendo. Perdon por no publicar que he estado con mi familia estos días y apenas me ha dado tiempo de publicar ese breve capitulo. Un saludo a todas. Gracias en verdad. Lo siento si ya quieren en verdad que se reencuentren nuestros amados personajes del colegio San Pablo, pero recuerden que todo a su tiempo.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

"El tiempo es oro."

Candy seguía despierta después del sueño que tuvo, no conseguía el sueño por más que ella quisiera.

¿Por qué le envié eso?- se preguntaba Candy.

Se sentía bastante mal puesto que no quería reencontrarse con Terry, le dolería otra separación pero en esa carta demostraba totalmente lo contrario y probablemente Terry se animaría a verla sin pensarlo.

Un ruido que se escuchaba fuera del cuarto de Candy distrajo sus pensamientos, llena de curiosidad salió a asomarse para ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Archie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de llegar necesitaba despejarme un rato.

-¿Y a dónde has ido?

-Fui a un parque cerca de aquí, me ayudo a pensar.

-Por cierto Archie ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

-Nada importante, solo mi cabeza me árida, tenía mucho estrés. Eso es todo.- Aunque Archie mentía en todos los sentidos.

-¿Estás seguro Archie?- Pregunto Candy con un sonido más serio.

-Si Candy, ahora vete a dormir, no entiendo que haces despierta en estas horas, ven que te acompaño a tu cuarto.- Archie la tomo de la mano incitando a que se moviera y fuera a dormir.

-Gracias Archie, la verdad tuve un mal sueño, pero eso es todo.

Archie sabía que había soñado con Terry. ¿Con que más seria?, pero mientras Candy tenía aquellos mal sueños con Terry, Archie soñaba a diario con Candy, y quiero decir que no eran buenos sueños.

-Ya veo... Entonces Candy, no dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas.

Archie la miro tiernamente y después de ello le dio un beso en la frente.

Candy no evito sorprenderse, quedo atónita, lo esperaba de Albert pero sinceramente nunca de Archie. Su corazón palpitaba más de lo común, y era lo normal, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer.

-Oh Candy ¿pero qué pasa? ¡Te has puesto colorada!- Archie empezó a reír.

Candy agarro sus mejillas e hizo una mueca graciosa, sacando su lengua, Archie solo rio mas al igual que ella pero un poco más tiernamente.

-Venga vamos a tu cuarto, si nos descubren aquí no vivimos para el día de mañana.- Archie sonrió y le agarro la mano de nuevo ya que la había dejado de sostener a dar ese tierno beso en la frente.

-Sí, vamos.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Archie entro con ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Entraras?

-Claro, si te he dicho hace un momento que no dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas pequeña.

-Tienes razón Archie, la verdad que no ando nada concentrada el día de hoy.

-No te preocupes Candy, lo que necesitas es dormir. Ándale yo me quedare aquí en la puerta.

-¿Sin sentarte si quiera? Anda acércate una silla no quiero que te canses.

Dicho eso Archie agarro una silla que estaba junto al tocador de Candy, y se sentó.

-Gracias por estar aquí Archie, me siento mucho más tranquila, además hiciste que mis pensamientos se despejaran.

"Haría hasta lo imposible por ti" Pensó el castaño.

-Por nada Candy, me preocupo por ti.

-Qué suerte tiene Annie.. - Candy bostezo pues el sueño ya la estaba invadiendo por completo.

Archie solo se le quedo viendo esperando que durmiera y así fue..

-Si supieras Candy.. Si fuera tan fácil amar a Annie y no amarte como te amo... Del amor que tengo por ti, surge toda mi vida.

Archie se retiró del cuarto de Candy sin antes darle otro beso, pero ahora se lo deposito en sus rosadas mejillas.

"Cuando beso tu rostro, amor mío, para hacerte sonreír, se bien cuál es la alegría que mana del cielo en la luz del amanecer, y el deleite que traen a mi cuerpo las brisas de verano... Cuando beso tu rostro, amor mío, es para hacerte sonreír." Archie solo sonrió un poco, a decir verdad no se sentía nada conforme, él estaba atado a Annie y ella amaba a Terry, Archie nunca le impediría la felicidad a Candy.

Al día siguiente Candy despertó temprano, le había servido de mucho la compañía de Archie, y le había agradado mucho.

Candy bajo las escaleras de la mansión esperando que no hubiera nadie para poder irse a los jardines de esta.

-Buenos días Candy.

-¡Archie! ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-Candy lo miro sorprendida.

-Lo siento si te sorprendí Candy, quería desayunar temprano e ir a pasar por los jardines. ¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar a algún lado?

-Me agrada la idea Archie, en un momento me arreglo y vamos.

-Perfecto.

Candy se arregló y bajó de nuevo las escaleras donde Archie la esperaba tranquilamente.

-Andale que se despiertan los demás.

-Si ya estoy lista, vamos.

Archie se dirigía hacía un restaurante cerca de ahí. Pero Candy lo interrumpió con una idea.

-¿Archie por qué no vamos con Annie?

-Candy, es muy temprano seguramente ella estará dormida.

-No lo había pensado Archie tienes razón.-Río.

Archie llego al lugar dónde tenía planeado, era bastante agradable.

Desayunaron tranquilamente platicado y úes de eso Candy volvió a cambiar el tema por Annie.

-Archie, sé que hablo mucho de Annie contigo y tal vez te pueda incomodar pero en verdad me intereso en su relación, es muy linda.

-No digas eso Candy, todas sus relaciones tienes sus anti bajos.

-¿Pero que podrían tener tú y Annie? Tú la respetas como toda una dama, eres totalmente un caballero Archie, y ella hace lo mejor por ti.

-¡Eso no es suficiente Candy!- Archie se había exaltado, no podía más.

-Pero Archie..- Candy abrió la boca haciendo un gesto de preocupación.

-Lo siento Candy, pero no puedo más, mis sentimientos no son los suficientes para Annie, ella merece a alguien mejor que yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Archie?

-Yo no la amo, la respeto, la cuido, la protejo, pero amar..

-¿Qué no la amas?! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? No tiene ni un poco de sentido.

-Candy ella lo sabe.. ¿No debería de haber terminado ya nuestra relación? ¿No debería de herirle eso?

Cada palabra que salía de aquella boca de él joven Cornwell salía con angustia y pena.

-Archie, cálmate… De seguro estás pensando mal las cosas. Sé que la aprecias y que en su relación hay frutos.

Archie tenía tantas ganas de confesarle todos sus sentimientos a ella pero después de pensarlo poco tomo un suspiro y contesto.

-Tienes razón Candy.. pff.. Este dolor de cabeza me ha vuelto un imbécil, yo… quiero a Annie y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ella y estoy seguro que la llegare a amar como se debe- Archie rio leve y con dificultad.- Olvidémoslo ¿sí?

-El amor crece poco a poco.

-Totalmente. –Archie suspiro de nuevo.-

-Vamos anímate, hay que tomar un paseo, conozco un lugar bueno.

-En un momento podemos ir, gracias Candy..

El dolor lo seguía consumiendo y a decir verdad él no sabía porque le había dado las gracias, si no fue de mucha ayuda. Al final tuvo que mentir de nuevo.

En Nueva York, Terry esperaba una carta de Candy, tenía fe que al fin le respondería y así fue.

(Repetición de la carta)

* * *

_Mocoso Malcriado… Terry_

_He estado preocupada por ti estos días. Espero que de alguna forma hayas resuelto los problemas con tu padre. Esto no es justo para ti._

_Vi las noticias y ahí estabas Terry, anunciando que eras el heredero a la nobleza no sé si tú lo hayas aceptado o de otra forma te hayan obligado, pero yo quiero que con la decisión que tomes seas feliz, me lo has prometido hace años atrás…_

_Después de saber de ti de nuevo Terry, vaya que me sorprendió ¡Había recibido una carta desde Nueva York! Después de tanto. … Sin embargo no tuve la capacidad de responder, no en estas condiciones._

_Ahora que tú me has enviado una carta con tus preocupaciones, Terry me he puesto tan feliz ya hacia tanto que no recibía una así. Pero por dentro un sentimiento amargo vino conmigo._

_Espero que te encuentres bien y espero que me escribas pronto, quiero saber si has tomado una decisión justa para ti y para todos._

_PD: Con la esperanza que al menos te haya sacado una pequeña sonrisa._

_Candy. (Tarzan pecosa, mona pecas)._

La carta estaba llena de preocupación y recuerdos. ¿Candy lo quería ver de nuevo? Eso esperaba el, sin dudarlo le tenía que responder de nuevo la carta, explicando que todo se había arreglado –por un tiempo- y podría ir a visitarla en tanto haya arreglado todo como era de suponerse.

* * *

_**Tarzan pecosa:**_

_**Es bueno saber de ti, tu carta me ha dado una grata sorpresa.**_

_**En el caso del Duque de Grandchester, ya se ha arreglado, o eso espero yo. Después de una breve pelea él se retiró y al parecer ya no anda más en Nueva York ha decidió volver a Inglaterra donde el pertenece y no yo.**_

_**Te doy las gracias por tu preocupación, y por tu carta. Es bueno saber de ti después de tanto.**_

_**Quisiera que me contaras más de lo que ha ocurrido en tu vida Candy, quiero que vuelvan esas cartas. Aun guardo tus cartas, tu ortografía sigue siendo igual, eso me complace.**_

_**Quisiera expresar más mis sentimientos pero sé que este no es el momento, ha pasado tanto que de seguro te asustare.**_

_**No olvides que nada ha cambiado en mí.**_

_**Con el deseo de volver a verte pronto**_

_**T. G.**_

* * *

Terry quería ver en verdad a Candy, y sabía que por fin podía hacerlo, sin embargo no lo haría ahorita. Él tenía que calmar el asunto que se había creado con su espantoso "padre" y quería una respuesta fija de parte de Candy, se había dado cuenta que ella quizás no quisiera verla y si él iba sin algún permiso o concebimiento de ella la asustaría y nunca podría avanzar y tal vez le dolería aún más si ella no estaba dispuesta a verlo ya estando allá. Así que dejaría que pasaran los días y Candy opinara por si misma… Si acaso le contestaba.


	8. La nueva chica

**Perdón por no subir chicas enserio, me cuesta un poco, pero aquí tienen el nuevo capitulo, este sera dedicado a los chicos Andley, osea Albert y Archie. **

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

"La nueva chica"

-George, ¿Dónde se encuentra Albert?- Pregunto Candy alterada.

-Srta. Candice, el amo William salió, ahora mismo se encuentra en la bienvenida de los Lámberti, una familia que acaba de llegar justo de Alemania.

-¿Alemania dices? Vaya que está lejos. -Espero que se esté divirtiendo- Pensó ella.

-Lo es, por eso es de suma importancia que el Sr. William se presente.

-Ya veo...

Candy acababa de llegar de su paseo con Archie, así que no se pudo percatar de los asuntos de Albert.

-Me iré a mi habitación, con permiso.

-Le diré a la Srta. Anna que le prepare un baño.

-Sí, muchas gracias. ¿La tía abuela tampoco está?

-Me temo que no, fue con el Sr. William.

-Ya lo suponía- Candy rio- Bueno ahora si me retiro, gracias George.

Candy subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su cuarto donde Anna llego en unos minutos a prepararle el baño.

Archie solo había ido a la mansión a dejar a Candy, quería dar un paseo de nuevo, despejar sus pensamientos es lo único que podía hacer, aunque a todos ellos, Candy volvía a su mente, su sonrisa, sus ojos… sus bellos ojos y grandes ojos color esmeralda.. Su tierna risa.. Vaya que toda ella le encantaba y volvía loco ¿Por qué no podía ver a Annie de tal forma? Era simplemente porque no estaba enamorado, al enamorarse de una persona, vives solo de esa persona… Él estaba enamorado de Candy por lo tanto solo vivía de ella. ¿Qué habría hecho Candy para enamorarlo de tal manera? Se preguntaba ¿Por qué con solo verla ese primer día me he quedado postrado a sus pies? La actitud y veracidad de la pequeña a él le encantaba junto a su carisma, todo ella le hacía suspirar y hundirse en los recuerdos.

-Anthony, Stear… ¿Por qué ustedes fueron más fuertes que yo mismo?, ¿Por qué me han dejado solo?- Archie soltó una lagrima de dolor, estaba sufriendo totalmente y en todas formas, y al estar solo sin su primo y hermano mayor se sentía fatal, y sin apoyo.

Archie se sentó en una banca en un parque donde él se encontraba, esta vez bastante lejos de la mansión Andley. Al sentarse, no pudo evitar soltar todas las lágrimas y la furia que guardaba por dentro, ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada más que llorar y hundirse en sus tormentosos pensamientos nostálgicos? Interrumpiendo sus sentimientos un anciano al verlo en ese estado no evito preguntarle qué es lo que pasaba.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-No es nada..

-Por las barbas de merlín, claro que es algo, el llanto es tristeza y la tristeza tiene su causa.

Al voltear al señor, Archie se percató que este tenía un aspecto muy agradable, su barba ya era blanca sin embargo todavía tenía algunos cabellos color marrón en su cabeza, y tenía unos ojos que demostraban sabiduría y comprensión.

-Anda dígame, que es lo que pasa, podría ayudarle.- El anciano se sentó junto a él.

Archie no evito soltar más lágrimas, estaba muy frágil y sentimental le dolía profundamente el corazón, pero tal vez debería de desahogarse con alguien que si lo escuchara, porque desde la muerte de su hermano él no tenía aquella persona que lo ayudase.

Archie le contó desde su enamoramiento con Candy hasta el compromiso que tenía con Annie al hacerla feliz y cuidarla, tampoco no pudo evitar contar sobre su querido hermano y primo que la muerte se los había llevado ya.

-Amar es solo dar. Eso requiere coraje pues no queremos ser lastimados. Ser valiente es, entonces, amar sin condiciones y sin esperar nada a cambio.

-No espero nada a cambio, pero algo me impide amarla como debería, aquella persona que prometí cuidar... No espero lastimarla de ninguna manera.

-Cuidar no es estar en una relación, es cierto, que la debes proteger, pero amigo mío, existen varias maneras de proteger a una dama, como lo hace usted con su amor prohibido (se refería a Candy).

Y era cierto, Archie nunca había dejado de cuidarla, aunque una gran barrera le impidiera estar con ella.

-Pero aun así, no la puedo lastimar, yo no he decidido mis sentimientos por ella, pero soy un caballero, y no puedo lastimar a ni una dama.

-Ella te está lastimando a ti.

El corazón de Archie se le hizo chico por un momento, nunca lo había pensado así.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que decidirte si seguir "cuidando" (hizo énfasis en la palabra) a esa chica, o ir por la que verdaderamente quieres. Lo siento pero me tengo que retirar mi esposa me espera en casa, fue un placer charlar contigo.

A punto de retirarse el anciano, Archie hablo con sus manos tapando su cara.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedo decidir si estoy solo en esto?- hablo entre dientes.

-Tu primo y tu hermano te ayudaran. Ellos te cuidan desde arriba, pídeles su ayuda, ruégales. Hasta luego... Espero verlo pronto por aquí.

El anciano se retiró lentamente y Archie de nuevo quedo solo... Pensado que debería de hacer.

* * *

Albert junto con la tía abuela se encontraban cerca de la mansión de los Andley, donde sería la nueva casa de los Lámberti. La reunión hasta esos momentos parecía de lo más aburrida para Albert, a él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Albert decidió ir a caminar a los hermosos jardines de aquel lugar, le encantaba sentirse fresco rodeado de naturaleza.

Caminando Albert sorprendido encuentra a una mujer en las mismas, así que decide ir con ella, parecía ser lo bastante agradable a simple vista.

-Una dama no debería de estar sola.- Le dijo a Albert.

Cuando ella volteo hacia el no evito pensar lo bella que era aquella señorita.

-Vale pero si me eh escapado, esas reuniones no son para nada interesantes.

-Al parecer pensamos igual. Permítame presentarme. Soy William Albert Andley. A su servicio.

-¿Es usted de la familia Andley? Vaya, su rango es demasiado importante ¿no es así?

-Al menos así parece. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Marcela, Marcela Lámberti.

-Vaya, que usted es la misma anfitriona de la fiesta. Es un gusto. Espero que América sea de su agrado.

-Al parecer lo será.- Dijo ella mirando atentamente a Albert.- ¿A estado usted viviendo toda su vida aquí?

-Realmente no. Creo que se podría decir que he viajado y vivido en todo tipo de lugares.

-Eso es maravilloso, me encantaría hacerlo una vez. ¿Cuál ha sido el último lugar donde ha estado?

-África. Es impresionante.

-¿Y que ha llegado a hacer ahí un hombre tan importante como usted en esos rumbos?

-Si no viajara no tendría sentido. ¿No lo cree?

-Al parecer.- Ella sonrió y esa sonrisa deslumbro ante los ojos de Albert.

-Su sonrisa es hermosa.- Albert sonrió igual.

-¿Usted cree Sr. William? Qué lindo de su parte, gracias.- La chica se puso roja al instante.

-Albert, solo dígame Albert, y puedes hablarme de tú y no de usted si te parece.

-Me parece perfecto "Albert".

El rio, le parecía bastante agradable, él nunca había tenido una relación con una mujer profundamente o se había interesado, puesto que antes solo se dedicaba a viajar y vivir con la naturaleza.

-¿Has ido a Alemania?

-Nunca- dijo el- ¿Cómo es allá?

-Es hermoso, pero ya me había cansado de ello, fue una fortuna que mi padre haya tenido que cambiarse hasta acá por negocios, me da más oportunidades.

-Verdaderamente una fortuna…- Albert sonrió rascándose la cabeza, en forma de nervios y al contrario la señorita Lámberti se puso roja.

-¿Que agradable es la naturaleza no crees?- Dijo ella cambiando de tema, no quería ponerse nerviosa.

-Maravillosa es poco. Yo siempre he vivido de ella Srta. Lámberti

-Si me llamas así no dudare en decirle Sr. Andley, o Sr. William, llámeme Marce, pocos lo hacen pero me resulta más cómodo y también evite hablar por "usted".

-Lo entiendo- el rio.-

La música empezó a sonar en toda la sala y posterior mente hasta en los bellos jardines. Era hora del vals.

-¿Me haría honor de bailar con usted la siguiente pieza bella dama?- Le guiño el ojo.

-Me encantaría, pero quiero advertir que no soy buena bailando.

Albert le ofreció su brazo para guiarla al salón de baile, donde empezaron a bailar. En un momento para otro la señorita Marce ya se encontraba pisándole los pies en cada paso.

-Le dije que no era muy buena- Ella rio.

-Vaya que yo creía que lo decía por modestia- el rio con ella-Ven vamos a sentarlos si te parece.

Los dos fueron a sentarse a una mesa un poco alejada de todos ya que no les apetecía su presencia. El señor Lámberti se dirigió a aquella mesa donde se encontraba su hija.

-Al parecer ya has conocido al señor William. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella miro a Albert por un momento y luego se dignó a contestar.

-Un hombre espectacular.- Contesto ella.

-Me alegra que te agrade, les vendría bien salir a dar un paseo ¿No lo creen?

-Padre yo..-Fue interrumpida por Albert.

-Nos encantaría Sr. Lámberti, sirve que la Srta. Marcela conozca por aquí. Con gusto he de llevarla mañana.- Ella solo lo observo sorprendida.

-¡Perfecto! Estoy encantado con usted Sr. William, que agradable de su parte. Es un gusto.

-El gusto es mío.-Dijo caballerosamente. Después de eso el padre se retiró.

-Perdona por mi padre, no tienes que llevarme si no te parece.- Ella sonrió apenada esperando que su respuesta fuera otra.

-Pero a mí me parece perfectamente de hecho él se me ha adelantado, yo mismo iba a pedirle que me acompañara mañana.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo emocionada, su rostro había cambiado completamente, de pena a felicidad, parecía bien, una niña pequeña.

-Claro.-

A Albert le había dado gusto hablar y estar con ella, y el al igual que ella estaban emocionados por el día siguiente.

Así, pasaron toda la noche conversando y dado vueltas al jardín, Albert había encontrado especial a la joven, sus gustos eran parecidos a los de él lo cual le sorprendió bastante, una joven de su edad y clase nunca lo habría comprendido.

La tía abuela se decido retirar y Albert tuvo que retirarse igual, aunque no le parecía grave ya que el día siguiente también lo compartiría con ella.

Llegando a la mansión se encontraron a Archie llegando junto con ellos.

El aspecto de Archie era fatal. Tenía los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada.

-Archibald, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo? Exijo saber.

-Ya es muy tarde tía, me iré a la cama.

-¡Archibald ven para acá!

-Tia Elroy, no le puede exigir tal cosa, déjalo que descanse.- Le insisto Albert.

-No entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora..

-No se preocupe. Él se encargara solo.

Archie se fue apresurado a su habitación, antes que le dijeran más, estando ahí cerró la puerta y se quitó lo que tenía puesto para entrar en un baño.

Estando ahí lo ayudo a pensar más, y después de eso se fue a la cama, pero apenas consiguió el sueño.

Candy ella se encontraba llorando, en un cuarto oscuro.

Archie la escucho sin embargo no sabía dónde se encontraba levantándose rápidamente fue a buscarla, y entro al cuarto donde ella estaba.

-¿Candy? ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella no contesto.

Archie camino hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Con todo el esfuerzo posible el la abrazo y ella solo escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-No me parece justo que la mujer que amo este llorando.- le dijo el

Candy solo alzo la vista donde ya hacia Archie mirándola atentamente.

-Candy, ¡Cuánto te amo, por Dios, cómo te amo! Fue el amor el que hizo ese disparo que me dio en el corazón al conocerte. Te amo más allá de tu ternura y tu calor. Te amo entre tu ausencia y tu presencia, mi amor. ¡Por Dios, tanto te amo! ¡Te amo hasta el dolor!

Candy dejo de llorar y lo miro atentamente, cada rasgo de su cara. Archie se le fue acercando lentamente a su cara hasta juntar sus labios, dándole comienzo a aquel tierno beso.

Esa escena se fue borrando lentamente haciéndose cada vez un batallo para verla. Archie despertó. Había sido todo un sueño.

-¡Demonios! Esta vez había sido tan real, el roce de sus labios, el abrazo, el calor de ella. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser un sueño?

-¿Sr. Archie puedo entrar? Llamaron a su puerta.

-Claro, pase.

-Sr. Archie, la Srta. Annie vendrá a verlo por la tarde. Solo he vendido a darle el aviso. Con permiso- Dijo George, dicho esto se retiró.

-¿Annie vendrá? Creo que este día comenzara mal en peor.

Él no quería verla en estos momentos ni en pintura.


	9. Un día fuera de la mansion

**Hola chias aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste. Sobre Archie ustedes no se preocupen mucho. Terry llegara a arreglar todo con su pequeña Tarzan pecosa. Gracias por sus reviews a todas!**

Capitulo 8

"Un día fuera de la mansión"

Annie había llegado ya a la mansión Andley esperando en la sala de estar a Archie que seguía arreglándose.

-Buenos Días Annie.- Dijo Archie apenas con ganas.

-¡Archie!- se dirigió a abrazarlo- Buenos días.

-¿Qué haces aquí Annie?- Una sonrisa falsa salió por su boca.

-He querido hacerte una visita, es un día perfecto para salir a pasear.

-Lo siento Annie, pero justamente ayer he dado un paseo.

Annie se separó de sus brazos, y su rostro se le puso más frío.

-¿Con quién has ido?- Su voz se notaba molesta, y un poco detestable para los oídos de Archie.

-Con Candy. ¿Hay algún problema?

Annie lo miro con rabia, no quería que saliera con ella, Annie sabía perfectamente que su novio había tenido sentimientos hacia ella y probablemente nos seguiría sintiendo.

Se relajó un poco, Candy era su mejor amiga, su hermana, ella no haría nada con Archie pero…. Archie pudiera hacer algo con ella.

-¿Y por qué no me han avisado? Me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes.-Intento sonreír de menos un poco.

"No quería estar contigo"- Penso Archie.

-Era muy tempano Annie, no quería despertarte y que te molestes.

-Está bien, pero por eso mismo me gustaría ir hoy contigo Archie. Solos.- Remarco esa última palabra.

"A mí me gustaría que me dejaras con Candy"-Pensó él.

-Vale pues, pero a Candy no le agradara la idea de no venir con nosotros.- Necesitaba cualquier excusa.

-Deja de pensar en ella por solo un rato, no creo que le moleste, ella misma me ha dado la idea.- Mentira.

-¿Y cuando has hablado con ella?-Intento tener paciencia. La paciencia es una virtud.

-Antes que llegaras.- Sonrió.

-Está bien. Vamos a caminar por la ciudad un rato.

-Gracias Archie.- Annie lo miro con inocencia y cariño mientras el solo tragaba en seco.

-Ven vamos antes que me arrepienta.

* * *

-George alístame el automóvil.- Dijo Albert arreglándose la ropa que traía puesta.

-¿Saldrá Sr William?

-Así es, he quedado con la hija de los Lámberti para llevarla a conocer Chicago, su padre me lo ha pedido.

-En un momento le alisto el automóvil, permiso.- George se retiró mientras Candy entraba a la habitación con puerta abierta.

-Luces excelente Albert, ¿no me digas que saldrás con alguien al fin?

-No es nada más que un paseo para que la Srta. Lámberti, su padre me ha pedido llevarla para que conociera la ciudad.

-¿Y cómo es ella? ¿Es linda?-Preguntaba Candy curiosamente.

-Es hermosa.- Sonrió.- Y sus gustos son excelentes.

-Ya veo.-rio traviesamente.- Te ha gustado.

-¿Gustarme? Pecosa en que piensas- Rio un poco nervioso.- Acabo de conocerla.- Se tocó el cabello aun riendo de la misma forma.

A Albert no le gustaba, sin embargo no le desagradaba en absoluto.

-Vale está bien, te creo- Guiño un ojo.- Suerte.- Candy sonrió y después le deposito un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Candy, ¿Tu no piensas salir con Archie hoy?

-Al parecer ha salido con Annie.- sonrió.-Pienso que ella lo extrañaba.

-Me parece que sí, que lastima que no hayas podido ir con ellos.

-Lo mismo pensé.- Hizo una mueca.- Sin embargo no me disgusta que hayan salido solos.

-Me hubiera gustado pasar hoy la tarde contigo Candy. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes Albert.- Sonrió.-Te quería avisar que tal vez vaya a pasar unos días en el hogar de pony, aprovechando que la Tía abuela Elroy acaba de irse fuera por unos días.

-¿Y qué día piensas irte?

-Mañana. ¿Está bien?

-Perfecto pequeña. ¿Cuantos días has de irte?

-5 a lo mucho.

-Me parece bien, cuando estés allá salúdame a la señorita pony y la hermana María por mí.

-Sr. Albert, el auto está listo.- Interrumpió George.

-Lo siento Candy, debo retirarme, te veo en la noche.- Le dio un beso en la frente donde acostumbraba a darlo.

-Diviértete.

Albert salió y se dirigió a casa de los Lámberti.

Candy fue a su habitación a preparar su equipaje, al parecer este día no tendría nada más importante que hacer. Cuando termino, se acostó en su cama, vaya que el día era aburrido pensaba ella.

-¿Le habrá llegado mi carta?...¿Me habrá escrito otra? Y si lo habría hecho… ¿le contestaría? Oh Terry… ¿Por qué decidiste escribirme? Eso hacia las cosas muy difíciles.

Candy estaba cansada de esos mismos pensamientos todo el tiempo, por eso mismo ira al hogar de pony, quería despejarse y sentir tranquilidad por unos días.

-¡Pero claro! Iré a visitar al Doctor Martin, desde que había dejado de trabajar no lo he visto…. Veré en que puedo ayudar.-Sonrió muy alegre, extrañaba ayudar a la gente.

Candy agarro su bolso y salió de la mansión sin antes avisarle a Anna a donde iba y que se lo haga comunicar a George.

Tocando la puerta de la clínica Candy sintió una emoción muy grande.

-Pase.- Contesto el llamado, una voz un poco rasposa.

-¡Doctor Martin! Que gusto.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí cof cof cof.- empezó a toser, por causa del alcohol que consumía diario-Candy, que alegría verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Cof cof cof.

-Debería de dejar el alcohol por un rato Dr. Martin-rio.- Quería pedirle que me deje ayudar este día con su clínica.

-Con todo gusto. Ven pasa, creo que no tarda en venir un cliente

* * *

Mientras tanto Archie y Annie fueron caminando hacia el centro de Chicago, a él no le agradaba mucho la idea, al menos que sea Candy quien estuviera a su lado no Annie.

"La tortura acabara al llegar a casa, la tortura acabara al llegar a casa" "Después veré a Candy y será mejor" Es lo único que se dedicaba a pensar Archie, Cada día Annie le pesaba un poco más, como si fuera una cadena grande y pesada y cada día se la cambiasen por una más y más grande.

-¿Verdad que si Archie?

-¿Eh? Ah sí, sí.

Archie no tenía ni una idea de lo que había dicho, estaba hundido es sus pensamientos.

-Creí que no me escuchabas, pero ya vi que si.- Ella sonrió.

"Si supieras"

-Pero claro que te estaba escuchando Annie, solo estoy un poco distraído, de hecho estoy muy cansado.

-Si quieres podemos descansar en un banco. El camino ha sido largo.

-No, no es eso, veras…-"No quiero estar contigo"- No he podido dormir esta noche, tuve un mal sueño.-"No había sido un mal sueño ya que Candy estaba en él, el mal era no poder cumplirlo."- Y ahora estoy un poco agotado.

-Bueno, pediré un carruaje.

Cuando el carruaje llego, Archie le dio la orden de dirigirse a casa de Annie para dejarla, y después se iría a la mansión.

-Es una pena que no hayamos disfrutado tanto el día ¿no crees Archie?

"Al contrario"

-Sí, lo es. Lo siento mucho.

-Espero que descanses y no tengas un mal sueño de nuevo.

-Gracias Annie.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ese acto le molesto un poco, mientras a ella le encanto, ya estaba colorada.

-Oh Archie.- Dijo agarrándose las mejillas.

El carruaje se detuvo. Habían llegado a casa de Annie. Archie se bajó del carruaje y después la bajo a ella, sus modales no cambiarían.

-Hasta pronto Annie.- Le dio un pequeño beso en la boca del cual se había arrepentido.

Ella al instante se puso roja, como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo después de que se dieran un beso. Que tímida era.

-Hasta luego. Gracias por este día.

Annie entro a su casa.

"¡Termino el torturo!" "Ahora podré ver a Candy"

Llego a la mansión y se dio cuenta que estaba deshabitada, solo se encontraban los sirvientes.

-Bah! Hoy no es mi dia, de seguro Candy ha ido a pasear con Albert.

* * *

Llegando el cliente de Candy, hizo todo lo que le pidiera el Dr. Extrañaba trabajar como enfermera, y ayudar al Doctor Martin. Le encantaba ver la sonrisa de los clientes al estar curados.

Y así Candy ayudo todo el día de trabajo al Dr. Martin, quería entretenerse en Chicago antes de irse de ahí por unos días.

-Volveré después Dr. Martin, se lo aseguro, perdóneme por no ir a visitarlo en tanto tiempo.

-No te preocupes Candy, haz hecho un buen trabajo. Espero tu visita pronto.- Agarro una botella de Whisky y le empezó a tomar directo de la botella.

-Ya le he advertido de la bebida doctor.

-Cof cof, no te preocupes Candy, yo manejo mi cuerpo.

-Está bien doctor. Ahora me retiro, que ya está oscureciendo.

-Vete con cuidado.- Le dio un sorbo más a la botella

-Cuídese Doctor.

-Igualmente Candy, gracias por tu amabilidad.

Candy cerró la puerta de aquella clínica y se encamino a casa, en el camino se dedicó a pensar en la alegría que le había dado estar ahí, pasando después por el hospital en el que alguna vez había sido largada, ella se detuvo a observarlo.

Nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual como el día que ella había dejado ese lugar por culpa de la influencia de la familia Legan. Gracias a dios Albert le dio alto a ello eh hizo que la familia se fuera lejos, eran insoportables y el pensar que alguna vez vivió con ellos la ponía de cabeza, pero gracias a ello conoció a Anthony, Stear y Archie, así que también estaba feliz por haberlo hecho, vivir en esa casa no fue solo sufrimiento.

Siguió caminando después de observar por unos minutos el hospital

* * *

-Albert, Vaya que Chicago es muy bonito.

-¿Te parece?

-Mucho, tiene lugares hermosos.

-Sí, eso no puedo negarlo.

Ella sonrió emocionada.

-Sabes, quisiera llevarte pronto a un lugar más lejos de aquí. En Lakewood. Viví mucho tiempo en ese lugar, y es una belleza. ¿Te parecería ir algún día conmigo?- Empezó su nerviosismo ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba?

-Por mi encantada.

-¿Te parece el siguiente fin de semana?

-Perfecto.- No lo dudo ni un segundo- Me encantaría conocer más de América.

-Me encargare de avisarle a tu padre.

-Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde.-Dijo ella viendo el cielo, que apenas dejaba alcanzar ver un escaso rayo de sol.

-La llevare a casa.

Cuando Albert termino de llevar a la Srta Lámberti se dirigió a casa, donde se encontraba Archie.

-Al parecer has llegado temprano de con Annie.

-Asi es.- se rasco la cabeza.- Estaba bastante cansado…¿Dónde está Candy? creí que se encontraba contigo.

-No, yo tuve que ir con la hija de los Lámberti, Candy había quedado en casa, me pregunto dónde estará.

-De seguro George lo sabe.

-Bah, eso no importa, que Candy nos explique después a donde fue, de seguro se ha de ver sentido aburrida sola en la casa.

-Me parece que sí. Si me permites Albert, subiré a mi habitación.

-Claro, pienso que hare lo mismo, estoy bastante agotado.

Los dos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones al contrario de Albert, Archie solo quería ir a su habitación para pensar un poco como era de costumbre. Después de un rato la puerta principal se escuchó abrirse.

"Llego Candy"- Pensó emocionado, así que instantáneamente bajo las escaleras para verla.

-¡Candy!- Al verla el sintió una cantidad de emoción.

-Hola Archie, ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Muy agradable-"horrible"- ¿El tuyo?

-Igual, he ido a visitar al doctor Martin y ayudarle un poco en la clínica.

-Qué maravilla.

-¿Cómo te fue con Annie? ¿Tus sentimientos se han calmado ya?

Archie no había recordado lo que le había dicho..

* * *

**_Desayunaron tranquilamente platicado y úes de eso Candy volvió a cambiar el tema por Annie._**

**_-Archie, sé que hablo mucho de Annie contigo y tal vez te pueda incomodar pero en verdad me intereso en su relación, es muy linda._**

**_-No digas eso Candy, todas sus relaciones tienes sus anti bajos._**

**_-¿Pero que podrían tener tú y Annie? Tú la respetas como toda una dama, eres totalmente un caballero Archie, y ella hace lo mejor por ti._**

**_-¡Eso no es suficiente Candy!- Archie se había exaltado, no podía más._**

**_-Pero Archie..- Candy abrió la boca haciendo un gesto de preocupación._**

**_-Lo siento Candy, pero no puedo más, mis sentimientos no son los suficientes para Annie, ella merece a alguien mejor que yo._**

**_-¿Por qué dices eso Archie?_**

**_-Yo no la amo, la respeto, la cuido, la protejo, pero amar.._**

**_-¿Qué no la amas?! ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? No tiene ni un poco de sentido._**

**_-Candy ella lo sabe.. ¿No debería de haber terminado ya nuestra relación? ¿No debería de herirle eso?_**

**_Cada palabra que salía de aquella boca de él joven Cornwell salía con angustia y pena._**

**_-Archie, cálmate… De seguro estás pensando mal las cosas. Sé que la aprecias y que en su relación hay frutos._**

**_Archie tenía tantas ganas de confesarle todos sus sentimientos a ella pero después de pensarlo poco tomo un suspiro y contesto._**

**_-Tienes razón Candy.. pff.. Este dolor de cabeza me ha vuelto un imbécil, yo… quiero a Annie y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por ella y estoy seguro que la llegare a amar como se debe- Archie rio leve y con dificultad.- Olvidémoslo ¿sí?_**

**_-El amor crece poco a poco._**

_**-Totalmente. –Archie suspiro de nuevo.-**_

* * *

¡Apenas había sido ayer!

-Si Candy, me agrado verla.-mentira.-

-Qué bueno, después de todo ella es tu novia.- Sonrió

"Lamentablemente".

-Asi es.- Archie le agarro la mejilla a Candy y no pudo evitar acordarse del sueño que tuvo, un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo.

En su sueño la había besado, la había cuidado y la había abrazado.

Archie retiro su mano rápidamente, no quería actuar sin pensar después, con un solo roce de mejilla.


	10. Recuerdos en un bello hogar

Capítulo 10.

Recuerdos en un bello hogar.

Candy estaba lista para irse, no tenía mucho equipaje por qué no lo necesitaría estando en un lugar como el hogar aparte que serían solo unos días.

-Suerte pequeña.- Dijo Albert

-Gracias Albert, cuando llegue me tienes que contar sobre la chica ¿okey?

-De que hablas pecosa si ya te lo he contado.- Sonrió.

-Vale pero no me has contado a detalle, llegando quiero oír de ella.

-Si tanto insistes. Buen viaje pequeña nos vemos pronto.- Le dio un abrazo fraternal.

-Gracias.- Sonrió.-

-¿Archie no ha venido?

-Supongo que se habrá quedado dormido.- Hizo una mueca con la lengua.- Despídelo de mi parte Albert, y dile que le mande saludos a Annie de mi parte.

-Claro, yo lo hare.

Después de aquella platica Candy tomo un tren hacia la estación más cercana para el hogar de pony. Sentándose junto a la ventana se dedicó a ver el paisaje como los arboles aparecían y desaparecían al instante. Recordó cuando se reencontró por un momento con Terry, despidiéndose de él, había sido un duro pero a la vez alegre sentimiento, lo había visto después de un largo tiempo, después de su primera separación por aquella confusión en el establo del Colegio San Pablo. En ese momento ella pensaba que había sido cruel de su parte haberla dejado sola, solo deseando que pueda ser feliz donde sea que este, después ella entendió que lo había hecho por los dos, el cumpliría su sueño y Candy lograría seguir en la familia Andley aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho porque solo en unos días más ella escapo igual, ella después decidió cumplir sus sueños igual y tal vez, solo tal vez el destino los uniría y así fue, solo por un momento pero logro enlazar sus vidas de nuevo, escribiéndose cartas y tomando el papel de novios, cuando el destino los puso de nuevo juntos, los separo aun mas cruelmente, dando fin a la relación por siempre, él había escogido a Susana, Candy se había dejado ir queriendo hacer feliz a otros. Supo que Terry no había sido feliz como se lo prometió aquel día al verlo en Rockstown en tan mal estado, sin luchar por aquel sueño que Candy había visto que tenía por ese día en escocia donde compartió sus sentimientos hacia el teatro, después de aquella observación que le hizo aunque no estaba segura si la había visto, vio que Terry empezaba de nuevo por su camino de actor, siendo más y más exitoso y ahí fue cuando ella se puso feliz al ver tal hecho y le escribió, sin mandarle la carta.

En estos momentos ella pensaba si acaso Terry le habría respondido la carta que anteriormente le había enviado, ya habían pasado algunos días y no sabía absolutamente nada sobre él, quizás el duque se lo había llevado ya, pero Candy no quería pensar en lo peor, esperaba que llegando del hogar su carta estaría ahí, aunque ella tendría que cortar cierto lazo para evitar llevarse por sus sentimientos y después ser lastimada.

Ya habían llegado a la estación, aunque a Candy le había parecido un viaje bastante corto en realidad. Tal vez porque estuvo en otro mundo todo el camino, pensando en Terry.

Bajando del tren la estación se encontraba desierta al menos por la gente que bajaba del tren como ella, salió rápido de ahí ya que no había nada que le interesara en lo absoluto de esa estación. Otros recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

Stear se había despedido de ella en una estación parecida a esta solo que encontrada en chicago, todo estaba desierto, y su despedida no sonaba igual que ninguna otra, le había entregado la caja de música y ella en verdad no lo entendía. Poco después supo de qué se taraba ya que Alistear se había enrolado hacia la guerra que había en esos años. Poco después el murió.

El otro recuerdo que tenía era cuando por fin se reencontró con Terry, estaba tan emocionada que casi no podía ni emitir alguna palabra. Creía que iba a ser un poco más romántico pero había sido perfecto para ella. ¡Lo había visto y tocado su mano! ¡Lo había visto de nuevo!, su rostro no había cambiado mucho, aunque sus facciones estaban más maduras y sus hombros se habían hecho más anchos. Era perfecto. Primero ella creía que podía ser otra persona cuya la forzaba a correr pero al quitarse el gorro que llevaba puesto no había duda. Había sido perfecto.

Candy caminaba y caminaba, no quería tomar un carruaje ya que quería llegar a su lugar natal a pie, sintiendo el aire y brisa fresca. Por fin había llegado a aquel lugar. Corrió hacia la puerta de aquel hogar y dudo si tocarla o simplemente pasar. Decidió pasar sin aviso, al cabo este lugar era su casa.

Toco la puerta de la oficina de la Srta. Pony, al parecer los niños no se encontraban. La voz de ella indico que podía pasar. Candy abrió la puerta y ahí la vio a ella junto a la hermana María.

-¡Candy! Que alegría.- La hermana se dirigió a abrazarla y después de ella siguió la Srta. Pony.

-Me da gusto volverte a ver Candy.- Dijo la srta Pony después del abrazo.

-A mí también me da gusto. Verán quisiera pasar unos días aquí si no es molestia.

-Oh Candy, nos hubieras avisado con tiempo para prepararte algo.

-No se preocupe hermana María, quería darles la sorpresa. ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Todos están muy bien y con muy buena salud Candy, en este momento se encuentran en el rancho de Tom.

-¿Tom? ¡Qué alegría! ¿Vendrá aquí?- Pregunto ella emocionada.

-Pero claro Candy, tiene que dejar a los niños.

-¡Yuju!- emitió un sonido de emoción- ¡Veré a Tom después de tanto! Mi hermano del hogar…

Candy dio brincos de emoción y las hermanas se sorprendieron por ello. Después rieron.

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda.- Dijo la hermana María a la Srta. Pony aun riendo. Candy seguía siendo la misma aunque ahora era una dama.

-No tardaran en llegar, puedes dejar tu equipaje en aquel cuarto individual.

-Gracias Srta. Pony, hermana María…Gracias.

Después de un rato se escucharon los caballos llegar. Los niños habían llegado.

Candy salió emocionada mientras las madres del hogar solo la llamaban.

Ahí estaban todos los niños, al parecer muchos habían sido adoptados ya, pero nuevos habían llegado también.

-¿Candy?- Pregunto Tom tallándose los ojos, no creía que pudiera estar ella aquí.

-¡Tom! ¡Chicos!-Grito Candy dirigiéndose a ellos. Tom solo dio un salto de la carroza y se dirigió a ella.

-¡Candy eres tú! Candy que alegría el verte, cuanto tiempo.

-Tom, no has cambiado nada, me da gusto verte de nuevo.

-¡Pero si es Candy!- Le dijo Jimmy a los otros chicos del hogar. – ¡Jefe! ¡Has venido Jefe!

-Jimmy, ¿Qué tal? Vaya que has crecido.

-¡Jefe!- Llego con ella a abrazarla y después de eso todos los niños del hogar de pony hicieron lo mismo.

-¡John! Tú también has crecido muchísimo, ya no eres ese niño que se orinaba en la cama ¿eh?

Todos habían crecido muchísimo. John ya estaría cruzando por los 15 años al igual que Jimmy justo la edad que ella tenía al conocer a Cookie y viajar de polizón en el barco. La última vez que los había visto habían sido 3 años atrás mientras Candy tenía 17.

-Pero sus rasgos siguen siendo idénticos sin duda.

Ellos rieron.

Todos los niños del hogar de Pony la abrazaban incluso los que ella no conocía pero al parecer ellos si sabían de ella.

-¿Jefe que haces por aquí?- Habían pasado tantos años y Jimmy la seguía nombrando igual, era maravilloso.

-He venido a pasar unos días aquí, ¿No les parece?

-La idea más excelente que he oído Jefe.- Rio Jimmy, siempre sería un niño para ella. Al igual que todos los demás.

Todos los niños se dirigieron al hogar de Pony, John ya había sido adoptado al parecer pero comentaba que sus padres lo dejaban venir seguido pues Vivian muy cerca así como Jimmy con el señor Cartwright.

-Tom ¿Cómo está tu padre? Quisiera pasar a verlo en estos días.

-Su salud esta perfecta, gracias por preguntar, de hecho, me ha estado hablando mucho de ti, le encantara tu visita sin duda.- Dijo abriéndole la puerta para que pasara a el hogar.

-Mañana iré si no es molestia.- Candy paso por la puerta.

-En absoluto. Hasta mañana Candy, me da gusto que estés aquí.- Dijo Tom retirándose.

-Hasta mañana Tom.- Le hizo una seña con la mano despidiéndose. No había podido hablar mucho con el pero seguro que mañana no haría.

Candy ayudo a preparar la cena para los niños y les conto sobre su vida, después de la cena Jimmy se retiró y John después del también lo hizo. La Srta. Pony le indico a los niños que era hora de irse a dormir así que todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas.

-Nada ha cambiado, me siento tan feliz.

-Tu visita ha causado alegría a todo el hogar Candy. Qué pena que solo sean pocos días. ¿Hasta qué día te quedaras?-Pregunto la Srta Pony.

-Me parece que el viernes.

-Entonces no hay nada que perder ¿Quieres Té Candy?

-Me encantaría, gracias.- Dijo Candy ojeando el librero de la oficina, al parecer ahí seguía el álbum de fotos que alguna vez le iban a regalar las madres. Candy lo saco y lo empezó a ojear, al parecer habían recolectado más fotos de él pero aún faltaba mucho espacio para llenarlo.

-Es un joven muy apuesto.- Interrumpió la Srta. Pony dándole el té a Candy observando su reacción.

-Lo es.- Candy rio nerviosa.

-¿Aun no lo has visto Candy?

-No creo que sea debido- dijo sentándose aun con el álbum a la mano.

-Es una pena lo de su prometida.

-Pienso lo mismo. Terry merecía estar con ella.

-Oh Candy Terry merecía estar contigo.

-El destino ha querido algo diferente.- Dijo Candy cabizbaja.

-Si seguimos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo, seguiremos consiguiendo lo que estamos consiguiendo.-Le dio un sorbo al Té mientras Candy la observaba.- Si no encuentras tu destino Candy, háztelo.

-No entiendo de que me habla.- Dijo Candy preocupada.

-Tú puedes crear tu propio destino con Terry Candy, nunca andes por el camino trazado por que el solo conduce a donde ya fueron otros. ¿Terry te ha escrito?

-Sí..

-Y supongo que le has respondido ¿Verdad Candy?

-Si.. Pero no pienso hacerlo más. Si se juntan nuestros caminos entonces me temo a una separación.- Dijo Candy con la voz aguda, casi sollozando.

-En las relaciones siempre hay finales Candy, la muerte es uno de ellos al igual que las separaciones. Debes afrontar tus temores y vivir la realidad. No desperdicies de momentos que pueden ser únicos. Dime ¿apoco los momentos del colegio fueron malos?

-No Srta Pony. Fueron hermosos. Me tengo que retirar ando muy cansada lo siento.

-Pero no has tomado ni tu té Candy.

-Lo siento, Srta Pony. Iré a darle las buenas noches a la hermana María.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho. Puedes llevarte el álbum si lo deseas.

-Si gracias. Buenas noches.

Candy agarro el álbum y se retiró, se despidió de la hermana María y se fue a su habitación. Era cierto lo que decía la Srta. Pony, pero a Candy le dolía el corazón, Terry era la persona que amaba pero el temor le nublaba todo. ¿Debería de aceptar la visita de Terry? Eso dependía si Terry le respondía la carta que le había mandado. Candy ojeo el álbum hasta quedar profundamente dormida sobre él. Esta noche soñaría con Terry.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Andley Archie se sentía agobiado, había solo sido un día en el que Candy no estaba y sin embargo ya se sentía pésimo. Había estado solo todo el día, aunque el siguiente lo pasaría con Annie. Que locura.

Al acostarse quedo profundamente dormido, esta vez no había nada que lo distrajese.

Otro sueño extraño. Esta vez no se trataba de Candy, era Annie quien estaba en el….

* * *

**Ahora si chicas, esta historia empezara a tomar sus riendas.**

**Ojo. Archie no quiere lastimar a Annie, solo no esta aguantando mucho. Se ha dedicado a cuidar y a estar con Annie muchos años. Pronto comprenderán. También quiero retomar en los tiempos como cuando Annie le dice a Archie que esperara a que solo la viera a ella (en el manga) mientras el se esta poniendo celoso de Terry. Y recuerden que hasta cuando Candy va a ver a Terry al teatro en Chicago se da cuenta que sigue enamorado aun de ella.**

**También he tenido una idea que no involucra a Archie en la felicidad de Annie, si no Tom, a mi siempre me ha gustado la pareja que pudieron haber hecho. Aun no lo decido. Seria maravilloso que opinaran.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espero mas.**

**Saludos a todas y perdón por el breve cap.**


	11. Demostrando sentimientos

Capítulo 11:

"Demostrando sentimientos"

Era la misma escena en su sueño, escuchaba un llanto pero esta vez no era el de Candy.

En el mismo rincón oscuro se encontraba Annie llorando a montones. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?

-Annie, ¿Qué tienes?

Annie seguía sin voltear, se hundía más en el llanto.

Archie se sienta a lado suyo e intenta consolarla, ella se hace a un lado.

-¿Te han lastimado Annie? Dime que ha pasado, quiero protegerte.

-Todo este tiempo te has protegido a ti mismo.- Susurro otra voz. ¿De quién se trataba?

-¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Te has protegido tú mismo Archie ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que tú eres el mismo que la ha hecho sufrir? La has lastimado para protegerte de lo que sientes. La has usado.

La voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, y Annie cada vez derramaba una lágrima más. Hasta que por fin. Levanta su cabeza abre la boca y está dispuesta a decir unas palabras.

El sueño se acaba.

Archie despierta con el corazón latiendo más de lo común, estaba asustado y empapado de sudor. ¿Qué es lo que significaba ese sueño? ¿Acaso era verdad?- se preguntaba él. Annie no le había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos y él sabía que si ella se sentía mal se lo diría no debía preocuparse aunque lo único que hacia Archie era evitar pensar que era verdad y pensaba en cualquier excusa.

Ya después de un tiempo se tranquilizó y convenció a si mismo que no podía ser verdad. Se vistió, arreglo y dirigió a la sala de té, este día no desayunaría.

-Sr. Archie, la correspondencia.- George llego a la sala.

-Gracias George, déjeme toda aquí.

-¿Incluyendo las de la señorita Candice?

-Me encargare de entregársela yo mismo cuando la vea.

-Está bien Sr, aquí se la entrego.- La puso en una mesa donde Archie ya había indicado.- Con permiso.

George se retiró y Archie empezó a ver la correspondencia, evidentemente había correspondencia para Candy, una carta en específico y venia de Nueva York.

-Demonios.. ¡Terry!-Archie reviso el sobre con más cuidado. –No hay duda. Aristócrata malcriado.

Archie moría de ganas de abrir aquella carta ¿Por qué le había escrito después de tanto? ¿Y acaso anteriormente le había escrito?

-Candy… No puedo… No quiero perderte de nuevo por él..- Archie guardo la carta con todo el dolor de su corazón. Esto no era debido.

-George avísale a Albert que saldré. Iré casa la familia Britter.

-El señor William no se encuentra Señor. ¿Quiere que le avise cuando llegue?

-Si no es molestia, gracias George. Vuelvo enseguida.

Archie se retiró de la casa, y no mentía que se dirigía a casa de los Britter. Quería disculparse por el mal comportamiento hacia Annie del día pasado, había sido descortés e impropio de un caballero no querer salir con su propia novia aunque en verdad no quisiera hacerlo mucho.

Llegando a aquella casa los sirvientes abrieron y le comunicaron que Annie ya lo esperaba en la primera habitación a la derecha. Una sala musical.

Archie abrió la puerta y Annie estaba sentada frente al piano, tocando una melodía, al parecer no se había dado ni cuenta que Archie ya hacia observándola.

Al terminar ella la pieza volteo hacia atrás sorprendida, se escuchaban aplausos de alguien en la habitación, al ver de quien se trataba enrojeció su cara y le dio las gracias. Archie la invito a que siguiera tocando pero ella lo negó y se sentó a su lado.

-Archie ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor? El día pasado no te encontrabas muy bien.

-Estoy mucho mejor. Lo siento Annie. Por…Ya sabes, mi comportamiento.

-No hay por qué Archie.- Sonrió ella con un brillo en sus ojos- Estaba muy preocupada por ti, creí que habías enfermado.

-Nada de eso Annie, estoy en excelentes condiciones.

-Ahora podre estar tranquila Archie.- De nuevo sonrió de esa manera. Archie trago en seco,ella era demasiado buena e inocente para ser verdad.

-¿Sabes? Candy ha ido a visitar el hogar de pony. Te manda saludos.

-Vaya, me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella… Espero que la señorita Pony le haga entrar en razón y la llene de tranquilidad.

-¿A qué te refieres Annie?

-¡Oh! Pues Candy ha ido al hogar de pony a despejar sus pensamientos, seguramente ha de ver sido por Terry. ¿Sabes? Le he insistido mucho que lo vuelva a encontrar pero por tanto tiempo ella se ha negado y se ha negado a sus sentimientos.

La mirada de Archie se hizo fría y dura. Ese nombre no le gustaba.

-¿Volverse a encontrar? Es una pésima idea Annie.- Su voz había cambiado, cortante, fría, sin sentimientos.

-¿Qué pasa Archie?-Annie lo miro preocupada.

-Ella no lo merece Annie, ¿No entiendes? Él la ha hecho sufrir, ¡la ha hecho sufrir!

-Pero ella lo ama Archie, sufre por no tenerlo a su lado.

-Es todo, me retiro.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, Lo siento Annie, Albert me espera en la mansión. Solo he venido a disculparme por mi comportamiento.

-Le dire al chofer que te lleve de regreso.

-No.- Archie respiro hongo y sonrió después, necesitaba mantener un poco de cordura.- Estoy bien Annie, no te preocupes. Nos vemos después ¿Esta bien?

Ella cambio su cara de desentendida a una feliz, asintió y lo guio a la muerta, después de esto ella le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual no hacía muy seguido y eso sorprendió a Archie, después el salió y a pie se dirigió a la casa.

Al caminar no puedo evitar pensar en los sentimientos de Candy por Terry. Él había escogido a la difunta actriz Susana Marlow, había hecho que Candy sufriera por ello, que no pudiera ni mencionarlo y ahora él le estaba escribiendo de nuevo… Archie no lo entendía.

Deslizando sus manos bajo sus bolsillos, toco la carta, quería romperla en pedazos y así hacer que Candy no le volviese a escribir, pero no podía su corazón no lo dejaba.

* * *

-Señorita Pony, hermana María, ya me voy. Iré a visitar el rancho de Tom.-

-Suerte Candy. Mándale saludos de mi parte al padre de Tom.

-Si Srta. Pony. ¡Adiós a todos!- Hizo un movimiento con su mano.

Llegando, Tom ya la esperaba afuera del lugar, aunque se encontraba ordeñando a una vaca.

-Buenos días Tom.- Candy lo saludo.

-¡Candy! Buenos días. Ven pasa.- Dicho esto él se limpió las manos.

Candy observo cada lugar del lugar, nada había cambiado dentro de la casa excepto por algunos objetos que se encontraban nuevos.

-¡Candy, que gusto verte! Qué bueno que te animaras a venir.

-Gracias, me alegra volver a verlo.

-Ha crecido mucho Candy, y te has puesto muy bella, ¿No te gustaría casarte con mi hijo?- Empezó a reír quedando en claro que solo era una broma.

-Oh, pero que cosas dice.- Candy se puso roja.

-Basta papá.- Se aclaró la garganta.- Candy ha venido aquí solo unos días, y me pareció buena la idea de invitarla a comer.

-Una idea justa. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer Candy?- Pregunto el papa de Tom con una sonrisa.

-Pero si aún es muy temprano. No puedo quedarme tanto rato.

-Vamos Candy, queremos hablar contigo. Ya hace tiempo que no te veíamos y ¿No quieres estar con nosotros? Eso no es justo de una dama.- Tom rio, quería convencer a Candy de alguna forma que se quedara.

-Agh Tom.- Lo miro con odio superficial.- Esta bien me quedare, solo por tu padre.- Candy hizo una mueca satisfecha y Tom volvió a reír.

-No has cambiado nada Candy jajajaja

El padre de Tom rio junto a él y Candy solo se puso roja.

Y así pasaron de la mañana a la tarde, conversando y riendo. Candy les comento como le había estado yendo en tan alto puesto aunque a ella no le parecía importante. Ellos a cambio le contaron que Tom había ganado el rodeo de este año y habían comprado un ganado nuevo. Cuando Candy se retiró el padre de Tom le pidió que volviera más seguido, y ella acepto, y Tom le aviso que mañana iría al hogar de pony así que la vería en ese lugar. Ella estaba feliz. Tom era su amigo desde cuando ella era una bebe, siempre la había molestado pero la quería a ella y a Annie bastante.

Cuando Candy llego al hogar los niños del hogar estaban jugando afuera junto al gran árbol, el padre árbol.

Sin pensarlo ella se les unió, hacia bastante que no lo trepaba y menos hasta la cima, rápidamente empezó a trepar rama por rama hasta llegar ahí, donde en una rama más fuerte se sentó, la vista era hermosa y la ayudaría a pensar muy bien.

Los niños intentaron subir hasta allá pero cayeron rendidos Candy únicamente menciono que les hacía falta práctica. Al tiempo que ellos se aburrieron bajaron de aquel árbol para seguir con otras actividades, ella se quedó ahí.

-Tantos recuerdos en este lugar. Cuando Annie fue adoptada, cuando Anthony murió y Albert me consoló, Terry… Que vino a visitarlo, que humilde de su parte. Me hubiera gustado acompañarlo, pero al tiempo que se fue, yo me encaminaba en busca de él.-Suspiro.

El sol se encontraba en sus últimos rayos, y Candy seguía pensando en una misma cosa Terry.

-La señorita Pony es muy lista, me ha tomado de sorpresa. Quiero volverlo a ver… -Suspiro de nuevo.

-Oh Terry, tus hermosos ojos azules cuales cielo oscuro. Eran duros, pero imploraban. Su risa… Tan grave pero dulce, su boca… Y... aquel beso siendo yo Julieta y tu romeo. Terry, cuanto te extraño y quisiera gritarlo pero es mejor amarte a distancia aunque, si volvieras a mi vida Terry, si acaso me escucharas ahora Terry, no duraría en decirte que sí.-Derramo una ligera lagrima.

Cuando al fin anocheció Candy bajo del árbol y entro a el hogar para preparar la cena y después irse a la cama a descansar un poco.

* * *

Terry ordenaba su departamento, estos días no tenía mucho que hacer, más que hablar con los reporteros sobre la noticia anteriormente, difícilmente pudo lograr que no la pasaran más, ni pasaran más sobre su vida por estos momentos, tenía que ser precavido.

También había estado visitando más a su madre, aunque como siempre con poca conversación, ni uno de los dos se dedicaba a hablar, al menos que fuera importante.

En esos momentos él se preguntaba qué habría pasado con Candy, su carta había sido enviada varios días atrás y ahora el sospechaba que no le contestaría.

Suficiente por hoy, no tenía ánimos para seguir arreglando su departamento, se acostó en su cama y vio hacia el fichero, ese no cambiaría de lugar.

-Vaya.. Si tarzan pecosa no contesta mi carta creo que me volveré loco.- Agarro un vaso que reposaba en una mesa de lado de su cama y le dio un sorbo a la bebida que contenía.-No importa… La veré de igual forma.- Sonrió.- Esos momentos volverán Candy, lo prometo.. Y nunca nos separaremos de nuevo.

Empezó a tocar la armónica de Candy sin dejar de pensar en ella, en su voz que esperaba que no haya cambiado mucho, su risa dulce y encantadora al igual que su rostro con esos bellos ojos verdes tan cautivadores y sus delicadas pecas. Su sinceridad y preocupación ante él siempre habían sido las mismas, y en esta última carta también lo demostraba, dios había sido un idiota al dejarla ir, por eso tenía que enmendar sus errores e ir por ella, volver a tocarla, abrazarla… y finalmente besarla, como aquel primer beso, solo que ahora sería un beso puro y correspondido. Esos eran sus planes y por nada cambiarían.

Terry bajo la armónica de sus labios.

-Serás mía de nuevo Candy, estaremos juntos al fin. Podremos ser felices.

Y así Terry siguió tocando su armónica suave y dulcemente, nota por nota, pensando en ella hasta que por fin quedo dormido.

Ya había sido un hecho, si Candy no le escribía más, él lo seguiría haciendo, no se rendiría. Candy se daría cuenta de todos sus sentimientos y entonces ahí, el iría por ella al fin.

* * *

**Y ahora quedamos en duda, ¿que hará Archie con aquella carta? ¿Sus celos podrán vencer su educación? **

**Terry ama a Candy como a nadie más como a ella a el, ¿pero sera esa carta muy importante para que Candy se decida?**

**Gracias por leer chicas y sus reviews espero mas, ya saben pongan sus comentarios ideas que opinan etc, esto ya empieza a ponerse interesante, al menos un poco, la historia empieza a avanzar.**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

**¡Las quiero a todas!**


	12. El reencuentro

Capitulo 12:

"El reencuentro"

Otro día amaneciendo en el hogar de pony, era maravilloso, Candy había decidido quedarse ahí duramente una semana más, la Tía abuela no llegaría hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana. Tendría que aprovechar antes de que ella llegara. Ya había pasado una semana desde su llegada y cada día se le hacía como el primer día.

Archie había ido a verla un día después de ir a casa de Tom, lo cual resulto de todo penoso.

Archie al fin se decidió, le hizo caso a su hermano y primo que ya en sus sueños lo atormentaban.

"Era el mismo sueño, Annie llorando pero no solo ella, Candy también, los dos sueños mezclados tenía que decir a quien escoger , Archie escuchando una voz, esta vez logro ver a la persona quien hablaba, era no solo Stear,si no Anthony con él, Stear en la puerta que hacia el camino hacia Annie, Anthony en el de Candy.

-¡Stear, Anthony! Déjenme pasar.

-Lo siento hermano, solo una puerta puedes escoger.

-Que lastima por Annie, ella te ama Archie, ¿No habías prometido cuidarla?- Le dijo el pelirrubio

-Pero yo amo a Candy, tanto como ustedes la amaron, ¿No entiendes lo que he sufrido por ella?

-El mismo dolor que atormenta el corazón de Annie, al igual que el de Candy.

-¿Qué dices Anthony?

-Bien lo sabes Archie, Candy sufre por Terry, ella lo ama. El la hace feliz, y no ha estado con el, ella no será feliz sin él.

-Yo puedo hacer feliz a ella en vez de ese aristócrata.

-Ella lo ama a él Archie.

-No puedo dejar que la lastime.- Se puso más furioso.

-Te estas lastimando tú mismo Archie, y estas lastimando a otros que intentas proteger, anda asómate a la puerta de Annie, mira lo que hay dentro, vela por un segundo, que tan destrozada esta, ¡Tan solo mírala!

Archie decido asomarse por aquella puerta, ahí estaba Annie, abrazando sus piernas en un mar de lágrimas, estaba destrozada, al igual que el sueño anterior. Era cierto el la estaba lastimando, mientras los sentimientos de Archie habían sido tan egoístas.

Cerró la habitación.

¿Puedo asomarme en la de Candy?

Anthony solo asintió.

Ahora abrió esta otra. Ahí estaba Candy, en las mismas situaciones que Annie, solo que Candy si decía unas palabras.

"Terry"

Esa palabra fue como una estaca en el corazón de Archie, ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejarla con ese malcriado? No solo quería que ella lo amase a él, sino que también quería que ella no sufriera, pero tal vez ella no sufriría si estando con Terry se sentía feliz, pero Archie no lo permitía, la amaba con todo su corazón. ¿Debía de dejarla serla feliz? ¿Verla sonreír junto a la persona a la persona que amaba? ¿Cuidar a Annie? ¿Amar a Candy a distancia como lo había dicho su hermano?

"¿Por qué mi corazón duele tanto?" Se preguntó a el mismo mientras no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. "¿Por qué Candy? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Por qué te amo tanto?"

-Dejala ir.- Le dijo su hermano.- Yo deje ir a mi pequeña Patty hermano, la deje sola. Sin embargo la cuido y siempre lo hare, ¿Sabes? También cuido a Candy pero desde que estaba junto a ella Archie, la cuidaba y amaba a distancia ¿entiendes? Es una consecuencia pero aun así Archie, era muy feliz.

-La amo, desde el primer momento en que la vi.

-Al igual que nosotros Archie.- Se incluyó Anthony.

Archie empezó a respirar muy agitado, y daba pequeños sollozos, mientras era consolado por sus fieles compañeros de vida.

-Stear, abre paso. Voy hacia la puerta de Annie, pero deja la puerta de Candy abierta. Por favor.

Saco a Annie de aquella oscura habitación consolándola y diciéndole que solo era para ella, que nunca la dejaría sola, Annie al fin sonrió un poco.

Al sacarla de la habitación Archie no pudo evitar voltear hacia la habitación de Candy, sus fieles compañeros habían desaparecido ya y en la habitación de Candy hubo un pequeño destello de luz. Candy voltea, Terry está ahí. La habitación no es más oscura. Archie derrama una lágrima más. Era hora de dejarla ir."

Fue el final del sueño. Archie sabía que era una señal, que su primo y hermano al fin lo escucharon, como siempre lo hacían desde que era un niño.

Archie amaneció con los ojos rojos y la cara húmeda. Ya había sido una decisión y eso le dolía pero nunca dejaría de amar a Candy.

Un día después el decide ir al hogar de pony en busca de Candy.

-¿Archie eres tú? ¿A pasado algo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Respóndeme Archie.

Archie solo lo miraba con una cara ida, y dolida, tenía el corazón hecho trizas.

-Candy.. Yo.. Bueno, te han dejado una carta y no quería que esperaras hasta llegar, eh decido dejártela personalmente. ¿Sabes? Creo que es de Terry.

-¿¡De Terry!?

-Así parece.

-Candy, antes que esto pase, tengo.. algo que decirte.

-¿Algo malo?

-Al contrario.

Archie trago saliva, sería difícil de decir.

-Candy, yo.. Bueno.. yo.. Te amo.- Archie volteo hacia el lado, no quería que le viera la cara.-Trate de decírtelo desde aquella vez en el San Pablo pero Annie no le lo permitió y hoy es la ocasión perfecta.

Candy solo lo miraba impresionada, ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Pero Archie, Annie te..

-Lo se Candy.- La interrumpió.- Y lo digo por eso. Tengo que estar con Annie, cuidarla y protegerla. Es una chica muy tímida, pero.. Veras, sin decirte esto nunca lo podría hacer. –Suspiro.- Sé que amas a Terry Candy, y si él te hace feliz, bueno no lo impediré. Solo quería que lo supieras. Se feliz Candy ¿Está bien? Cuida tus sentimientos y espero que no te lastimen.

-Archie…

-Adiós Candy.- Sonrió sínicamente.-Pienso que te quedaras más días aquí, le avisare a Albert.

Lo había hecho. La había dejado ir, aunque nunca fue de ella, ahora se encargaría de Annie, como se lo prometió."

Candy le dolió ver a Archie marcharse así, quería que no fuera verdad. Después de unos minutos que quedo impactada, se dirigió a su cuarto donde no salió ahí en todo el día.

"La carta, casi la olvidaba"- Pensó Candy después de varias horas. La leyó por fin.

**Tarzan pecosa:**

**Es bueno saber de ti, tu carta me ha dado una grata sorpresa.**

**En el caso del Duque de Grandchester, ya se ha arreglado, o eso espero yo. Después de una breve pelea él se retiró y al parecer ya no anda más en Nueva York ha decidió volver a Inglaterra donde el pertenece y no yo.**

**Te doy las gracias por tu preocupación, y por tu carta. Es bueno saber de ti después de tanto.**

**Quisiera que me contaras más de lo que ha ocurrido en tu vida Candy, quiero que vuelvan esas cartas. Aun guardo tus cartas, tu ortografía sigue siendo igual, eso me complace.**

**Quisiera expresar más mis sentimientos pero sé que este no es el momento, ha pasado tanto que de seguro te asustare.**

**No olvides que nada ha cambiado en mí.**

**Con el deseo de volver a verte pronto**

**T. G**.

-Oh Terry, pensé que no me escribirás más, ¿Cómo estará ahora? ¿Por qué habrá tardado tiempo en escribir?

**Querido Terry:**

**He estado esperando tu carta por varios días y me alegra recibirla ahora por manos de Archie. **

**Espero que tu madre te haya ayudado en esta situación Terry, ella es una mujer tan bella y hermosa. Mándale un cordial saludo de mi parte.**

**Me alegra que tu padre no te haya llevado contigo a Inglaterra, al esperar tantos días esta carta verdaderamente llegue a creer que te había llevado con él para asumir el gran puesto que tendrías en manos.**

**¿Terry Graham? ¿Terry Grandchester? ¿Cómo puedo mencionarte ahora yo? **

**La sangre de los Grandchester corre por tus venas, sin embargo no eres heredero de la familia, no ahora que te has decidido.**

**Graham, es tu nombre Terry, sin embargo lo usas como nombre artístico. ¿Has dejado el teatro ya? Me complace decirte que he ido a la última obra presentada y fue fantástica, oh Terry tienes tanto talento, al verte me he podido crear mil ilusiones. Me alegra saber que pudiste triunfar en ello después de lo nuestro..Al igual que después de lo de Susana.**

**En fin… **

**Eres tan amable por preguntar por mi Terry, en estos momentos me encuentro en el hogar de Pony Terry y cada día voy a la colina de pony donde quizás tú pudieras llegar a sorprenderme como lo hacías en la segunda colina. **

**Terry, tu visitaste este lugar, hablaste con mis madres, pasaste por el pasto que ahora piso Terry, que amable fue de tu parte ir. A veces me pregunto ¿por qué no habré sido tan rápida para alcanzarte? Pero al parecer fue cosa del destino. Como siempre. Nuestros caminos se han separado.**

**Espero que me escribas enseguida Terry, quiero saber más de ti. Y poco a poco recuperar la bella amistad que alguna vez tuvimos en el San Pablo.**

**Candice White.**

Candy envió la carta, no le pareció la idea pero aun así lo hizo. En ella aclaraban muchos de sus sentimientos, pero también decía, que por lo pronto únicamente quería recuperar una amistad perdida.

Era hora de ir a dormir.

-¡Candy, Candy! Vamos a jugar.

-¿A qué quieres jugar Mia?- Pregunto sonriéndole Candy a la pequeña.-A que tú eres la mamá de todos nosotros Candy.

-¡De tantos!- Candy hizo un gesto de horror.- Bueno, para eso primero debo de tener un apuesto chico a mi lado que sea mi esposo.- Candy sonrió, quería hacer feliz a los niños.

-Yo quiero ser tu esposo.- Dijo un pequeño niño.-Soy el indicado para ella.

-No, yo seré su esposo, ¡yo soy mayor que tu Arthur!

-¿Y eso que?- Sus ojos empezaron a lagrimar.- Es perfecta para mí.

-Chicos, tranquilos. Los dos pueden ser mis esposos.

-¿Podemos?

-Lamentablemente chiquillos, no pueden.- Se oyó otra voz en la colina donde estaban.

Candy se asomó tras el árbol y ahí estaba el. Fumando un cigarrillo. Era Terry.

-Hola pecosa. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo lanzando el cigarrillo para después levantarse y pisarlo.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí?- Candy ahora tenía un tono pálido. El no podía, no podía estar ahí.

-Tu carta fue como un llamado de tarzan pecosa hacia mí. ¿No te agrada que este aquí?

-No me molesta.- Bajo la cabeza y hablo entre dientes.

Terry estaba aún más alto, como ella lo esperaba, sus ojos no habían cambiado en nada, mas sus rasgos eran un poco más finos como su nariz, boca y quijada. Sus hombros eran más anchos y su pelo permanecía como una cabellera larga y castaña como siempre. Su voz… Era más gruesa, pero conservaba ese toque de picardía que solo él podía hacer en su voz.

-¿Por qué no nos podemos casar los dos contigo Candy?-Interrumpieron los dos niños que tanto anhelaban a Candy con un tono enojado.

-¿Que no ven cabezas duras? Él es el que Candy quiere de esposo y nuestro papá. La he visto ojeando sus fotos de vez en cuando.

Terry solo miro a Candy con una sonrisa pícara, y después empezó a reír.

-Veo que has pensado mucho en mi Tarzan pecosa. Yo también en ti.

-Terry basta.. Bajo la cabeza para que el no pudiera ver que sus mejillas se habían tornado de otro color.

-Asi es pequeños, yo seré el padre y esposo de la pecosa Candy.

-¿Pecosa?- Los dos niños empezaron a reír- Nunca se me habría ocurrido. Candy tienes muchas pecas.

- Así me gustan.-Hizo una mueca, de las que hacia al enojarse.

Ellos seguían riéndose y la pequeña Mia solo la miraba con compasión, aunque se le escapaban unas pequeñas risitas.

-Mamá Candy es muy pecosa, significa que yo también lo soy?- Dijo la niña al pensar las cosas empezando a tocarse toda la cara preocupada.

-No pequeña, la única que las tiene es tu queridísima madre Candy.

-¡Que alivio!

-¿Y que tienen de malo las pecas eh?

-No lo sé, a mí me encanta como luces con ellas.

-Oh Terry..

Se puso roja de nuevo.

Terry había vuelto. La carta de Candy había sido su decisión, no aguardo más, ya no tenía nada que esperar. Sabía dónde estaba y se dirigió a ella.

Para los ojos de Terry Candy se había puesto hermosísima. La había visto en fotos pero no era anda comparado con lo que sus ojos le mostraban, sus ojos brillaban con la misma intensidad con los que lo hacían años atrás en el colegio al verlo. Sus labios eran más finos y ahora iban adornados con un pequeño toque de labial en ellos. Sus rizos eran hermosos, cualquier hombre los admiraría con solo verlos. Dorados como los rayos del sol en la mañana. Sus pecas ni se digan daban un toque hermoso y único a su cara ya más formada y fina.

Aunque al hablar con ella se dio cuenta que seguía siendo la misma tarzan de siempre. La que amaba.

**¿Ya era hora que se encontraran no creen chicas?**

**Perdon por dejarlas abandonadas pero, he estado tan ocupada, regrese a la escuela, y ya saben como es eso de pesado. Pero intentare subir mas a menudo. No quiero dejarlas.**

**La quiero muchísimo.**

**Espero que me perdonen y les guste la historia.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
